


Overstepping Boundaries.

by Childofthesky, xFaceTheMusicx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - Hacking, Cop Alec, Cop Jace, Cop!Alec, Crime Plot, Crimeboss!Raphael, Detective Story, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Hacker Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Slowly building realtionship, hacker story, hacker!magnus, police story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFaceTheMusicx/pseuds/xFaceTheMusicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is a 28 year old cop in New York City who thought his life was quite busy, chasing murder and theft throughout the city; but never had he imagined anything in his career would turn out to be as complicated and nerve wrecking as this new case brought to the district by the feds.<br/>The hunt after a hacker crime organisation requires a lot of newly trust and patience - especially after meeting the infamous hacker genius 'Warlock'.</p><p>Update: All chapters now beta'd and welcome to my co-author!! SHOUTOUT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up is down. The start of something that is not what it seems like.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, a second Shadowhunters fanfic!!
> 
> So, I had an idea while thinking about this german movie "Who Am I", a movie about hackers which gave me this crazy idea about a cop/hacker AU ff and well, this is what it has become for now  
> I'm working on more for this, as it's a little bit more complicated to get into the computer language but I have great plans for this!  
> I have this obsession with detective story ffs and well, Magnus as a hacker, a sassy hacker, is just enough to flood me with so many ideas, you have no idea.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this one, there's more to come as I have a quite complicated plot for this!  
> (No worries, still working on my other story;)
> 
> *DICSCLAIMER: This story is inspired by the movie "Who am I - Kein System ist sicher" which I own no rights to, any resemblence is pure inspiration coming from the movie.
> 
> ENJOY!! xx

_Now_.

 

„Bane! Hands where I can see them!“, Alec shouted, his gun pointed at the man who was leaning against the wall on the ground. He looked up at Alec.  
„Honestly, Detective, I would love to, but...“ he coughed and breathed heavily, „hng... not right now.“, he managed to say through gritted teeth, his head slumping back against the wall behind him, eyes closing in pain.

Alec lowered his gun, slowly walking towards the young man.

„What the... are you shot?“

The guy pressed his hand onto the obvious gunshot wound on his abdomen, clearly struggling to breathe.

"What makes you think that, the wound, or the fact that I'm sitting here on the roof admiring the view?", the guy laughed, his voice slightly trembling.

 

Alec hesitated for a second, thinking. Then he moved.

  
He put his gun away and knelt down next to the young guy, who threw him a puzzled look, pain in his eyes.  
„What... what are you doing...“ he murmured, his eyes fixating Alec with a small hint of panic in them.

„Shut up and keep pressure on the wound.“

 

Alec losened his belt and shrugged off his jacket, the guys' cat-like eyes watching his every movement.  
„Why are you helping me“, he whispered when Alec removed his hand and replaced it with his jacket, slowly putting the belt around the other's body.

Bane tensed when the fabric touched the wound, his hands stilling Alecs' for a second to catch his breath and closing his eyes in pain again.

„Hold still, and keep breathing.“, Alec said, slowly and carefully fastening the belt. He waited for a second to see if more blood was coming after removing his hands, but for now, the makeshift bandage fulfilled its purpose.

The guys' breathing was shallow, but steady. His eyes never left Alec's.

„Why... are you doing this. You were after me...“, he managed to breathe out. Alec was silent for a second, then he exhaled, only noticing how tensed he had been holding his breath.

„I need you alive to close this investigation. I need that information you stole. Come on, get up.“

Alec offered his hand to help him up. Bane gritted his teeth, but he managed to stand up shakingly, leaning against the wall. Both their heads turned when they heard a loud metallic noise coming from the street below them.

 

„They're here.“, Bane hissed, his hand coming back to the makeshift bandage. Alec narrowed his eyes, turning his head back to look at the guy.

 "Why did they shoot you in the first place, I thought you were allies.“

The young guy managed to grin at him, that smile that had haunted Alec for some time now in his sleep.  
Mischievous and shrewd.

  
„Emphasis on 'were'. They tried to trick me into creating the virus for them, for their purpose. When I noticed and stopped, they threatened to kill me.  
Well, considering my current state, they nearly did it, so... I managed to snatch the USB device and escaped, but they got me on the stairs.“ He coughed again, his breath coming out in puffs.  
Alec watched him carefully.

„Why did you stop? Wasn't the virus what you had been working on for some time now?“, he asked warily.

The other guy smiled weakly.  
„Let's just say, their intentions and mine are quite different. I'm not trying to hand it off to some terrorists for the start. And the other reason... well. You'd have to invite me to dinner first and spend the night for me to spill my whole story, _Alexander_ “, he laughed, but the pain never left his facial features.

Alec just stared, taken aback by the straight forwardness of the wounded guy in front of him. Bane grinned.

„What? Didn't think I wouldn't have noticed you're gay while having our little innuendos at the scenes?“ Alec felt a blush creeping up his neck.  
„I.. I'm.. I'm not..“ Bane held up his hands.  
„It's okay, nothing to be ashamed of.“ Alec narrowed his eyes at the young man.  
Then he shook his head.

He grabbed the guys wrist, ignoring the electric like shock that went through his body when he touched him.  
„Let's go.“

Bane's eyes went a little wide.  
„You're... really helping me?“. He let out a shaky breath.

Alec placed the guy's arm around his shoulders, supporting his weight as they started making their way over to the door on the roof.  
„Don't get me wrong, Bane, I said I need you alive. And that's what I'm taking care of by helping you.“

The guy's eyes lingered on Alec for a second, then he smiled a little.

„Thank... you." He exhaled shallowly. "And you can call me Magnus.“

 

________

_Back then._

  
  
Alec Lightwood was a 28 year old cop in New York City who thought his life was quite busy, chasing murder and theft throughout the city. Never would he have imagined anything in his career to turn out to be as complicated and nerve wrecking as a case brought to the district with the feds involved, requesting Alec and his partner Jace Wayland to be the leading Detectives, like the Brooklyn Hacker case.  
  
The feds were unhappy with this one. It had been a simple case at first, but things soon took a turn for the worse. 

A hacker gaining his reputation by entering government sides and databases, stealing information about a secret project run by the feds about creating a computer virus to transfer onto foreign enemy computers to download their hard drives data. It had been secret for years, only selected people knowing and working on it, until said hacker had entered the side and stole the information. Starting then, it had gone from just a small case to huge as in internationally huge in only 24 hours.  
  
Detective Lightwood and Wayland had been requested and started their work on the case, only to find out a genius seemed to be behind the whole thing. A hacker, who knew how to trick them, who played games and who certainly took a liking to Alec.  
Work suddenly turned into a daily living hell.

 

______

 

  
Alec had been a rather nondescript guy throughout his life, finishing his high school and joining the police academy afterwards.

He had met Jace when the boys' parents had died from a car accident back at the beginning of junior high, when Alecs parents had adopted Jace into their family.

At first, Alec had been excited to have a brother his age, his sister being the baby of the family, but then he had started to develop feelings towards Jace, realising he loved guys the way his parents had always told him he would love his wife later in life. It got complicated.

He had found out he was gay by having a crush on his brother.

  
It had been hard for Alec to accept his sexuality back then, but he had his sister Izzy at his side and one day still back in high school he had opened up to Jace, telling him everything. He had known Jace was straight, since he had always had girlfriends but Jace had kissed him that day to prove the fact that Alec only had a crush on him, nothing serious, and it worked.

Starting then, they had been the best friends, brothers, soulmates ever since.

  
Things went south when Alec had opened up to his parents about his sexuality. They didn't take it as well as his siblings, resulting in kicking him out of the house when he had just started the academy alongside Jace.  
The two of them then moved into a tiny apartment together, spending their training together and most of their free time as well. They enjoyed it even though sometimes Alec got a stinging feeling in his stomach, wishing his parents would call him like they called Jace to ask him how his work was going.

 When they both had finished the academy they started patrolling together, soon becoming the precincts best working officers and after a year, they had been promoted Detectives for the homicide department.

When the request from the feds were brought onto them by their chief, that's when Alec finally felt proud for doing his job.  
Everything was working just fine.

That was, of course, before thex'd been informed of the details.  
Before he learned all about the famous hacker 'Warlock' - Magnus Bane.

 

 

 


	2. I want to complicate you, don't let me do this to myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: It is revealed what the case is about, what the hackers want and why Alec and Jace are involved.  
> Now: Alec helps Magnus, not knowing what he is getting himself into here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song "Far too young to die" by Panic! At The Disco, who own all the rights to it.  
> In used some details from the movie this story is inspired from: "Who Am I - Kein System ist sicher".  
> I own ZERO rights to the movie or the plot or the ideas. 
> 
> I also have to add, I don't know anything about hacking, coding etc. I'm simply writing what I remember from the movie, and what I think would add to the story, so if you know something about all that stuff and I write complete bullshit, I'm really sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> So, the story continues. I hope you like it, going back and forth in time, to see what's happening right now, and to get to know the background story and what made all this happening. I'm trying to build it slowly, to learn the patterns and what the case is all about, not revealing so much at first. Don't worry, I have great things planned, much Malec interaction and funny scenes, innuendos even.
> 
> I'm trying my best here, to decipher the plotline. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> *Chapter 1 & 2 now beta'd

**Now** _._

 

Jace stopped in his tracks as his eyes met those of the guy lying on the sofa. Slowly, he turned around, looking at Alec with a vacant stare.  
He took two steps towards his brother.

„Alec“, he said with a dead expression on his face, „please tell me it's not the hacker we're having a warrant against lying there on our sofa. In our apartment.“

 

Alec stroke a hand through his hair.

„Uhm... I was going to tell you?“, he started, but Jace shoved him roughly back into the hallway, his head turning a few times to the guy lying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

 He took a few breaths, then turned his head back at Alec, anger written all over his face.

  


„Alec, by the angels, have you lost your fucking _**MIND**_?!“, he exclaimed with a wild gesture towards the living room.

„Jace, calm down it's not that serious, it's..“, Alec started but was cut off by Jace.

„Not that... Alec what is **WRONG** with you, you brought him into our apartment?! He's relaxing on our sofa?! And with a gunshot wound you obviously patched up? Alec, he's a criminal! What the hell?“

„He was injured and they were going to kill him, Jace. I couldn't...“

„You couldn't WHAT. Tell me Alec, I'm all ears. You couldn't hand him over, is that what you're trying to say?“ Jace practically screamed at him, making Alec glare in anger at his brother.

„Yes, I coudn't just hand him over, and if you'd stop yelling at me for a second I could tell you that he's got some information that changes the case completly!“

„Yeah, well, try this Alec, you're his accomplice now, how does that sound to you? For fucks sake, **I'M** his accomplice now since I fucking live here too! What the hell were you thinking?!“

 

„You know, I can hear every single word you say out there, so why don't you get over your little yelling competition and come back in here to let me tell you what's behind all this. Who is behind all this“, a voice said loudly, which made both men jump in surprise.

Jace shot a glare at Alec, then made his way back to the living room. Alec followed him slowly.

Magnus was still lying on the sofa, his eyes following their every move. He seemed unimpressed, even a bit bored.

„You don't get to say anything here, Bane. You're a criminal, and you're under arrest for...“

„Yes, yes, Detective Wayland, I _know_. Arrest me all you want, but I still know things that would help your investigation a lot, since considered, you actually have no idea about aynthing and I'm just a small domino in this whole mess that you think you detangled. Guess what, you haven't.“

When he saw Jace not moving he let out a sigh.

„Oh, come one, detective. Even if I did some minor hacking, you will be needing the information I'm willing to give to you to get behind this. To catch the actual bad guys.“

Jace narrowed his eyes, taking a threatening step towards Magnus.

„Minor? Do you have any idea what this virus will do, if handed to the wrong people?“

„Actually, I do. The question is, do you have any idea who the wrong people are?“

Jace stared angrily at Magnus.  
„What the hell is that supposed to mean.“

„I mean,“, Magnus stated, slowly shifting into a sitting position, wincing at the movement, „the people that started the whole thing.“

„Are you telling me you're accusing the feds?“ Jace crossed his arms, while Alec sat down on the armchair next to the couch.  
Magnus winced when moving his torso, but he continued.

„Yes. And no. Not the feds directly, but the people they decided to work with. See, there are not that many hackers who are able to create a virus like that. Even the smartest, most experienced people need quite some time. And that's what brought them to the wrong people. The techs who started the work simply weren't as experienced with the more complicated code. Sure, they were able to create the basic code, but it took a bit more than that. That's when Raphael Santiago stepped into the spotlight.“

„Wait, Santiago is involved? That's impossible“, Jace stated. Magnus threw him a mocking look.

„And why would you think 'impossible'?“, he asked. Alec, too, shook his head at Magnus.

„Because I interviewed him and checked his alibi for the days when the first attack on the database happened. He was clean, Santiago wasn't even in the country.“

 

„And you believed that because ...?“

„Because we checked it, his driver, the plane, the tickets, everything. He can't be involved.“

 

„ _Wrong_. He is. That's what they made you believe, because they're also in on it.“

 

"What?!", both Alec and Jace exclaimed. Magnus grimaced in pain.

 

______

  
  
_5 months earlier._

 

Alec and Jace were sitting in an office at the precinct waiting for the agents to arrive to inform them about the new case.  
Both were quite nervous, as their chief had only told them as much that the case was a big one and involved a hacking group.

„Do you think we will get badges after this? I mean, feds?“, Jace asked into the silence. Alec narrowed his eyes, focusing on the window and the rain that was bickering against it.

 „No.“, he said after a minute.

„Why not?“

„Because, we are not experienced enough. This is just an accomodation job. Simple as that.“

  


Jace opened his mouth to protest when the door opened, making them both jump up, and three guys in suits entered the room, followed by the chief. Jace and Alec nodded at them and shook hands.

„Wayland, Lightwood, these are Agents Fell and Herondale. They will be your direct contacts while working on the case for the feds. Gentlemen, I'll leave you to it.“

  


Agent Herondale nodded at the chief, then they all took a seat at the big table, Alec and Jace eyeing them eagerly. Herondale gave them a scrutinizing look.

„So, Detectives, we're gonna induct you on this case today, tomorrow you will be meeting our expert team at HQ for further details.  
Anything said in this room is strictly confidential and top secret. This case is our priority number one right now. Do you understand?“

Both nodded.  
„Good. Agent Fell.“

The guy on Herondales left nodded and put two folders on the desk, opening them to reveal several documents about computer codes, pictures of office break-ins and reports about stolen hardware.

„This case you'll be supporting us with is about a hacker group that stole confidential government information about a computer virus.“

Alec looked closer at the documents, his eyes pausing on a name written several times on the papers.

Magnus Bane. It sounded familiar.

„There was a break a few weeks back, into the office of an undercover agent working at DLC Eco. That's a computer company who provides hard drives and spy ware for high priority customers, such as government workers. The hard drive of the computer was stolen from this office, which held several copies of information about a virus which is being written by government hackers.“

  


Alec narrowed his eyes.

„Wait, are you saying the government is paying hackers to write a code to create a virus?“

„Yes, that is correct.“

„Why? What does the government need a virus for? Aren't they supposed to stop viruses, not create them in the first place?“

„Well, this one is created to infiltrate enemys' hard drives to detect evidence of terrorism and sends the information back to the main hard drive where the basic code is located. The government has been working on it for several years now, but now that the information has been stolen, there's a high risk for others to copy the code. Also, there was another break in. Not in the traditional way though.“

„What do you mean? Traditional?“

„It was a hacker attack, unfortunately a quite successful one. The hard drive at the basequarter where the hackers write the code for the virus has been hacked two days ago, stealing highly confidential code which could be used, if by an expert on writing code, to copy the signature, to create the virus itself and to even use it.“

„So, what exactly do you need us for? We're no computer experts.“

„Yes, we need you to track down the potential hacker, who attacked the hard drive. His name is Magnus Bane - also known under the code name 'Warlock' - computer genius, and potential member of a hacker group called „CLAY“. He has been conspicuous over the last few years, recently admitting to the attack on a website and stealing their basic code to download user information. We have reason to believe he was the one behind the attack. His signature was used, and he has also disappeared.“

Agent Fell lay down a picture in front of them, showing an asian guy, about Jace and Alecs age, with his hair styled up, sitting in a cafe in front of a computer.

„This is him. We weren't able to locate him, which is why we need you. Your job is to track him down and arrest him. We have an official warrant against him.“

Alec and Jace glanced at each other, nodding in agreement.  
„Got it.“

Agent Herondale smiled at them.

„That would be all for today, here are our cards to contact us immediately if you find anything on Bane. Come to HQ tomorrow at 4 so we can introduce you to our expert on the code. Until then, gentlemen.“

The agents stood up, everyone shaking hands again, leaving the Detectives alone in the room.

„Magnus Bane. Ring any bell?“

Alec nodded slightly.  
„Yeah, I've heard of him before. He did an attack on this social network a few months ago like the agent mentioned. I read the files."

„Right, that guy, I remember. Could get hard to track him down. Well, let's get started then, shall we?“

 

________

 _Now_.  
  
Alec supported Magnus as they entered the apartment building.

They had left the roof before the men chasing Magnus could follow them, leaving in Alecs car.

He headed towards his home at once, knowing he would have to properly treat Magnus' wound as it had started bleeding through the fabric of Alecs jacket tied over it.

When they arrived at Alec's place, Magnus' condition seemed to have worsened, so Alec rushed to get him into the flat. He helped him lie down onto the sofa there, Magnus hissing at the pain shooting through his body.

Alec got the first aid kit and started losening the belt aroung Magnus body.

  


„Hey, keep breathing, slowly, I'm gonna patch this up. You're gonna be fine.“, he said while tearing away the fabric.

Magnus face was grimaced in pain.

„Says the cop who has a warrant against me“, he gritted out, panting when Alec pressed a clean patch down onto the wound.

Alec glanced at Magnus, actual worry in his eyes.  
He thought back to when he met Magnus first, the guy being a total showoff back then compared to now. Now, he had to trust Alec with his life.

„See something you like, detective?“, Magnus grinned weakly at him, his breath coming out in short puffs. Alec scoffed, shoving Magnus' shirt up to continue working on the wound.

„Shut up. I need you to sit up a bit, so you can fully take off your shirt.“

  


„So straightforward, _Alexander_. If you want me naked, you just have to ask“, Magnus breathed out, grinning flirtatiously at Alec, who rolled his eyes.

„Even shot down you never stop with the attitude, do you?“, Alec stated, helping Magnus sit up.

„I take every chance I get. _Argh_.“, he winced at the movement of his body, his hands trembling and grasping for support. Alec held him up, while he shrugged out of the shirt.

„Easy, don't move too much. Lie back down.“, he said after helping Magnus discard the button down he had been wearing.

Magnus nodded, slowly easing down onto the sofa again. He looked at Alec through half closed eyelids, who caught his glance, one eyebrow going up.

 

„Thanks.“

 

Alec hesitated for a second, then he grabbed another patch from the kit, not daring to look Magnus in the eyes.

„Don't mention it“, Alec muttered, carefully placing the patch on Magnus skin.

Magnus reached out, putting his hand on Alecs, stilling his movement.

„No, I mean it. You saved my life. They would have killed me if you wouldn't have taken me.“

 

Alec looked up into Magnus eyes, noticing now how tired, but grateful the other man looked at him.

No masks or games, simply trusting and honest eyes.

  


He swallowed, not being able to look away.

„You're welcome,“, he murmured, finally turning his gaze away and his attention back to the wound.

He fixated the bandage, then he stood up slowly.

„All done. Just don't move too much. I'm gonna get you something against the pain and... a shirt.“ Magnus gave a tired nod, his eyes darting off into nowhere.

Alec made his way towards his bedroom without looking into Magnus' eyes again.

His breath was coming out shallow, his mind was racing, his cheeks slightly flushed.

  
Turning on the doorstep, he looked back at Magnus, lying on the sofa with his eyes closed now, his breath slowly steadying.

He looked so different, the eccentric man he had met months ago gone, replaced by a vulnerable version, all walls completely down for him to see who was behind all the acting.

 

Alec couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat, giving him a strange feeling of the need to protect Magnus.

 

What was it about the other man, that made him feel that way?

When did he start to develop such feelings for a wanted criminal?, he asked himself.

 

He shook his head, turning away and entering his room taking out a shirt from his drawer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
As he looked at the called ID, it was Jace.

How the hell would he explain this to his partner?

 

________

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The truth is one hard revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: Alec and Jace finally get a lead on Magnus Bane.  
> Now: Magnus explains the background of the whole attack and stealing the code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So, first of all, I found the perfect soundtrack for this ff to listen to while reading it: DANGER DAYS by My Chemical Romance!!  
> It fits perfectly, creates the mood and stuff. Just a recommendation.
> 
> Now, I hope you'll like this chapter too, there's still more to come, I just don't have that much time to write right now, sorry about that!  
> My main focus is on my other Shadowhunters ff right now, so please be patient;)
> 
> *Now all beta'd!  
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx

**4 months ago.**

 

„Alec, look at this, I think I've got something“, Jace exclaimed from his desk and Alec quickly made his way towards his partners table.  
„What?“

„This, look, it's an activity on Bane's notebook they were able to get a track on with the signature they found. It was active today, just for a few minutes. We might be able to get an address, I'll show it to Tobias.”  
“Great. I'll tell the chief we'll be heading out soon.”  
  
Jace and Alec had been working on getting a lead on Magnus Bane for the last few weeks now, resulting in nothing.  
The guy had disappeared and before that, his whole living had been in the shadows.  
No previous addresses, no social security number, no school listings, nothing. It seemed as if Magnus Bane had never existed, only been a shadow on the net.  
They weren't able to find much until Alec had the idea to use the signature to try a tracking.  
Thanks to the help of Tobias, the tech guy at the precinct, it had been a success, Tobias was able to get the code that had been used to do the attacks.

 

“I've got the address. Let's head out!”, Jace said and he and Alec left the office, quickly making their way towards the cruiser. Jace sped down the streets of New York after he had put on the GPS track in the car.  
After a fifteen minute ride, they stopped in lower Brooklyn in a quiet neighborhood.

“The brown apartment building there”, Alec stated, pointing across the street. Jace nodded and they both exited the car, making their way towards the building.

At the door, they were surprised by an old man. He stepped outside, looking curiously at the detectives who showed their badges.

“Detective Wayland and Lightwood, Sir, do you live in this building?”

“Yes, I do. How can I help you, detectives?” Alec held up a picture of Bane.

“Do you recognise this man? He might live in this building, maybe you've seen him in the halls before.”

The old man narrowed his eyes at the picture of Bane, then shook his head.  
“Never seen him, sorry. But there's a young man living on the 7th floor who gets a lot of visits from other people, maybe he can help you. Lewis, should be the name. Simon Lewis. Apartment 706.”

“Thank you, sir”, Jace said, gave Alec a look, then he pushed past the man into the building. They took the lift to the 7th foor and stopped in front of apartment 706. Alec nodded at Jace, then he knocked on the door.

“Hello? Police, we need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Lewis.”

There was silence, so Alec knocked again, this time with more force.

“Police, open up.”

Nothing was heard from the inside, so Jace took a step back, then he shoved his body against the door, which gave in easily and Jace stumbled into the apartment.

_________  
  
  
**NOW.**

 

“Alright, 'Warlock', explain. Why would the feds be involved? And what does Santiago have to do with it? He's a business man, working with tobaco companies. We checked everything on him, he's clean.”

“Well, then you apparently did a bad job”, Magnus grinned, earning an angry glare from Jace. “He's careful with that kind of business, he has a public reputation to lose after all."

“What's his status then? Is he a hacker like you?”

Magnus grimaced, shaking his head.  
“Not exactly. He can code, but he lets people do the dirty work. He's the leader of the hacker organisation called 'CLAY'”, Magnus said, waving his hand dissmisively.

Alec looked at Jace in shock, then back to Magnus.  
“CLAY? Are you serious!?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know that? And, actually, why should we believe you?”, Jace said, crossing his arms in front of him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Because, I'm also part of CLAY. Raphael is.... was, my boss. He was the one to initiate the attack on the government data base, stealing the code. He needed someone skilled and capable and well, he got me.”, Magnus said, his voice sounding proud but also a bit wistful.

Jace shook his head.  
“So, you're saying a guy at least a million dollar worth and big in the tobacco industry also rules a criminal hacker organisation? Sounds to me as if you're kinda trying to save your own skin by framing someone else.”

“Do you want me to prove it?”, Magnus said immediately, raising one teasing eyebrow. Jace and Alec exchanged a quick look.

“You're betraying your boss that easily? And giving us something to use to bust him?”, Jace asked.

Magnus expression went dark.

“He ordered to kill me. Reason enough for you?”, he gritted out.

Jace shrugged.

“How”, Alec said slowly. Magnus sat up straighter again, looking at Alec with a gentle expression.  
  
“If you get your computer, I can show you transferred scripts from Raphael to me, including one that holds the instructions about the attack.”

Alec hesitated, but then he got up to grab his notebook from the bedroom. When he got back, he saw Jace's sceptic look. He turned towards Magnus.

“If you do this, will they be able to track it back to this computer? To our apartment?”, Alec asked carefully.

Magnus shook his head.  
“No. I will make sure of it.” When Jace still looked at him in disbelief, Magnus sighed.

“Look, you have my word. I owe you, remember,”, he said, gesturing towards the bandage under his shirt.

Alec looked back at his partner again, who had a grim expression but nodded eventually.

“Fine. But know, if you do anything to get your allies here we...”, Jace started but Magnus interrupted him harshly.

 

“I don't have any allies. They tried to kill me, if you recall. Now could you drop the attitude and stop acting as if I would sell you out as well? I do have an interest in staying alive, thank you”, Magnus said, his voice cold and bitter.

"Yeah, whatever," Jace shrugged.

It gave Alec a feeling that there was more behind the story of Santiago and Bane, but he kept quiet and handed Magnus the computer.  
Magnus opened some dark screen windows, instantly starting to type down long lines of code into the space. He was quiet forn several minutes, then he gestured for them to look at the screen.

“Here, this is the document about the attack. See the email address on this one? I'll track it back.”, Magnus said, his fingers flying over the keyboard, which Alec watched with admiration. He himself had never been particuarly good with computers so it was fascinating to watch a hacker do his work. Magnus pointed at the screen again.

“See, the address is on the upper east side. And if we look up who owns the house... There you have it. Belongs to Dumort Corporation, owned by Raphael Santiago. Proof enough?”

Jace inhaled slowly, striking a hand through his hair.  
“Okay, so Santiago is behind this. But you said, so are the feds? So what, this makes them allies? They're working with Santiago?”

“Not exactly. When the tech guys from the government were at the end of their knowledge with the basic code and needed more skilled people, they send out an encrypted invitation into the darknet, only someone with the skills necessary to do the job could decipher.”

“Santiago.”, Alec said.

“Yes, someone like him could do it. And he made a deal with them, assuring them he wouldn't steal the code if his guys would work on it. He agreed, but of course, soon, he noticed how big this project was and lookedfor a loophole to get around the deal to get the code for himself.”

“That's when you entered the game.” Alec put two and two together and Magnus grinned at him for a second.

“Yes. I... Raphael and I go way back. He knew my reputation and contacted me. He offered me a great deal, but kept most details to himself. I only had one job - get into the data base, steal the code, give it to Raphael, get paid. Simple as that.”

“And you did just that? Entered the database as if it was nothing?”

Magnus gave them a satisfied smile.  
“Well, it wasn't easy, I must admit, but I did it. Then I met with Raphael, handing him the code on an USB device.”

“Seriously? Just like that?”

“Yes. It was safer that way and no one could track it back. You know, old school sometimes works best.”

Alec nodded.  
“Right, and then Raphael had his guys work on it and used the informtion you provided him with?”

“Yes, but none of his guys were able to finish the code. So, he contacted me again.”

“And you finished it? So, it's already out there, the virus?”, Alec asked alerted. Magnus shook his head.

 

“No. Even for me, it was months of work. That code included several levels of coding, which you had to decipher first and...”, he trailed off, when he noticed the blank looks on the detectives' faces. He waved his hand and rolled his eyes.

“...Nevermind, the details are not that important. I'm just saying it was complicated, more complicated than anything I had ever done before. And I had you two at my heels, so I had to change locations every week to stay one step ahead of you.”

“Huh, so we actually did follow the right track when it came to you”, Alec mumbled, earning a grin from Magnus.

“You were not so bad at the game, I have to admit, and it was fun playing with you and leading you on.”

  
  


Jace snorted.

“Yeah, okay we get it, you had your fun with us. Keep going, what happened with the code? Did you finish it?”

“Almost. That was one week ago, when I found some supposed to be enrcypted emails from Raphael to contact people in Iraq, talking about selling and buying the code. Then I dug a bit deeper into it and found out what Raphael had been planning. He wanted the code to sell it to the enemy.”

 

________  
  
  
  
**4 months ago.**

 

 

Alec stepped behind Jace into the apartment, his eyes trying to get used to the darkness inside. Jace took out his phone to use it as a flashlight.

Alec did the same, looking around the obviously empty apartment. There were only a few pieces of furniture, a table with two chairs, a sofa and a shelf, empty.  
Jace checked the bedroom while Alec stepped into the kitchen and took a look into the fridge. It was nearly empty, except for a milk bottle and some bread. Alec closed it again, walking back into the main room where he met Jace, who shook his head.

“Nothing. It's been empty for at least a week.”

Alec nodded, making his way over to the table.

“Jace. Computer.”

Jace walked over to him, while Alec opened the notebook that was lying on the desk.

 

“Why would they leave behind a computer? That doesn't make any sense. They knew we can track it back...”, Jace murmured. Alec shrugged.

“I don't know. I'll take it with me to the precinct to show it to Tobias. Maybe he can tell us something about it”, he said and closed the thing again.

 

_____

In a hotel room across the city , Magnus Bane was sitting in front of his computer typing francticly on the keyboard when a small window popped up in the right corner of the screen. He drew his attention away from the black window full of code he had been writing on, and clicked to open the small window.

A face appeared on his screen, half dark, and he could only make out fragments of the face but he instantly moved closer and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Who are _you?_ ”, Magnus said, pushing some buttons on his keyboard, making the picture, which was obviously a live video, brighten up, revealing the face to be one of a man with dark hair and a blonde guy to his right. Magnus smiled at the picture.  
“So, you've found something. Interesting.”

The picture went dark again and Magnus closed the window, opening up the black window again, typing code.

A database of the New York police departement appeared on the screen, Magnus' fingers flying over the keyboard, making the file of a certain police officer appear. Magnus leaned back, reading.

“Detective Alexander Lightwood. 105th Precinct, New York.  
Hello, pretty boy”, Magnus grinned at the screen, where the stern face of Alec in his uniform blankly looked back at him.

 

 

________  
  
  
**NOW.**

 

“So what, you just ditched your boss?”, Jace asked in disbelief, his eyebrows arching up.  
“Well, I might be involved in criminal activities, I admit, but I'm not _dumb_ , Detective. I know when things get, let's say, _**too**_ criminal.”, Magnus said, his voice sounding annoyed.

Alec had to force back a grin, since this was all too serious to laugh about. He saw Magnus gaze flicker to him for a second, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Okay, then what? What happened?”, Jace ushered him to continue.

 

A sudden loud knock on the door made them all jump and turn their heads in shock. Alec and Jace exchanged an alerted look and immediately drew their guns. Magnus shifted on the couch,

“You expecting any visitors?”, he asked, his voice low and quiet.

“No”, Alec whispered, slowly walking towards the front door of the apartment to take a look through the spy hole.

 

Outside stood Agent Fell.

 

Alec turned his head back abruptly towards Jace and Magnus.

“It's an Agent. Uhm... his name's Fell. Agent Fell.” he looked helplessly at Jace, who furrowed his brows.

The agent knocked again, this time speaking up.

“Detective Lightwood, please open up. I know you're in there.”

Alec looked at Jace, panic in his eyes.

“What do we do?”, he whispered nervously. Jace was about to open his mouth when Magnus held up his hand, a stern expression on his face.

 

“Let him in. He knows me.”

Alec's eyes widened in shock.

“WHAT?!”

 

 

 


	4. There's always time for second guesses, maybe tonight I'll be the libertine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: Alec and Jace get a lead on two suspects and interrogate further.  
> Now: Agent Fell seems to know a lot more about Magnus than he first made everyone believe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thank you for coming back to this story or starting it all new!! I'm so happy that everyone likes this!
> 
> First of all I have to make a HUGE shoutout to my beta & now officially co-author xFaceTheMusicx, like, really this story wouldn't be half as good without her now! Her ideas and input are beyond awesome.  
> We poured all our heart into this chapter and it's my favorite one so far!!
> 
> We're working on a timeline at the moment to keep track of all the awesome things that are yet to come, and believe me, there's SO MUCH good stuff planned, it will make you go crazy. Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading this and we'd love to hear what you think about it!
> 
> We're also working on the new chapter already, so keep tuned, as there might be an update at the end of the week ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!  
> xxx

NOW.

 

Alec slowly opened the door, facing the slightly annoyed face of Ragnor Fell.

„That took some time. Am I interrupting something?“, he asked - then his eyebrows arched up because Alec didn't open up the door more than a crack.

„ You gonna let me in, Detective?“, Ragnor asked sternly.

Alec nodded slowly. „Are you alone? Is your partner waiting for you in the car or something?“ 

Ragnor narrowed his eyes but shook his head. „No.“

„...Okay.“ Alec quickly grabbed Ragnor's wrist and dragged him inside. Ragnor stumbled forwards and gave Alec another angry glare, then his eyes fell to the person standing before him in the hall.  


„MAGNUS?! Lightwood, Wayland, what the hell?“

 

_________  
  
  
** Back then. **

 

„ Got anything on the notebook yet?“, Alec asked when he got back from his lunch break, two days after they had found the computer in the abandoned apartment. He was standing in the basement of the precinct in front of Tobias' desk who looked up at him.

„Kind of, but it's.. I don't know how to describe it.“

„Well, what is it?“, Alec asked curiously.

„I scanned the system and apparently all software has been erased. The thing is just plain hardware but when I opened the back I found a small transmitter hidden behind the sound disk. This one, see?“ Tobias pointed towards a small device laying on his desk, shaped like a micro SD card.

Alec raised his eyebrows. „What does it do?“

„I'm not sure yet, but it sent out a signal of some kind. It was definitely put there by someone who knows what he or she was doing. I mean, this is highly advanced technology. You need special equipment to create such a transmitter.“

„ Huh, alright. Tell me if you find anything else. I'll tell Jace.“

„Will do.“

When Alec made his way back upstairs he ran into Jace midway. „We got something on this Lewis guy. He lives in Queens with the family of a friend, I've got the address. Let's head out“, he said.  
  


Jace drove them to a house on the north side of Queens, where they parked. 

„Number 17, the house belongs to a Jocelyn Fray, has a daughter called Clarissa Fray who goes to school with Lewis. According to his social security file he's currently living with them.“

„Right, let's see if they're up to answer some questions.“

Alec knocked on the door which was opened a minute later by a middle-aged woman with red hair looking at them curiously.

„Hello? How can I help you?“, she asked. Both detectives held up their badges.

„ Hello Ma'am. Detective Wayland and Lightwood, are you the owner of this house, Jocelyn Fray?“, Jace asked. 

The w oman nodded. „I am. What can I do for you?“

„We would like to speak to Simon Lewis, is he home?“, Alec asked. 

Mrs. Fray shook her head. „No, he's at school. He's studying at NYU like my daughter. What do you want from him?“

„Simon Lewis is currently living with you, is that correct?“

„Yes, his parents got a divorce and fought over him. He asked to live with us until he could afford his own place. He and Clary have been good friends since childhood.“ She paused for a second, eyeing the Detectives warily. „Is he in trouble? Is my daughter in trouble?“, she asked slowly.

Alec shook his head. „We can't tell you any details, but we're currently investigating a lead they might be able to help us with. Since it's an urgent matter we'll pay them a visit at school.”

“ Here, take our card, we'll call if we need anything else. Thank you for your time.“, Jace said, handing Mrs. Fray his card and he and Alec turned to leave.  


Back in the car Alec gave Jace a look. 

„The apartment was abandoned only about a week ago but his file says he's been living here for more than a few months. Something's definitely off.“

„Yeah, I've got the same feeling. Let's go to NYU and look for the two of them.“

 

The drive was silent except for Alec calling their Chief to tell him about the new information. On the campus they went to the infirmary to ask for the lecture Clary and Simon would be found in. They decided to separate, Alec looking for Clary while Jace went to find Simon and agreed to meet again by the car later. 

Alec waited in front of Clary's lecture hall until the doors opened and students rushed outside. He walked up to the short girl with long red hair who was talking to another girl beside her, making her look up in surprise when he held out his badge.

„Clary Fray? I'm Detective Lightwood, I'd like to ask you a few questions.“ 

Clary looked at him confused. „Hi, uuh, sure... I'll see you later, Anne.“ 

The brunette girl gave Clary a wary look, then she said her goodbye and left them alone. Alec gestured towards some tables and chairs near the exit where they sat down.

„ So, uhm, what can I help you with, Detective?“, Clary asked, uncertainty in her voice. Alec looked at her with a stern expression.

„In the course of an ongoing investigation about a cyber attack we tracked an IP address back to a computer which was found in an apartment in Brooklyn. Apparently, the apartment is rented by your friend Simon Lewis. Do you happen to know anything about that, or the computer we found there?“, Alec asked, his eyes watching Clary intently. 

She tilted her head slightly. „An apartment in Brooklyn? Simon doesn't own an apartment, he's still a student like me! What's this investigation about, is he in trouble?“

„That's confidential information, I'm sorry. So, you don't know anything about the apartment?“

„No, it's the first time I hear about it.“, Clary said, narrowing her eyes. 

Alec blinked twice. „Maybe your friend didn't tell you about it and used it as a secret hideout to do coding?“

„Coding?” Clary looked at Alec wide-eyed. “ You mean like, serious hacking? No way, Simon doesn't know anything about computers.“

Alec glanced around, noting the curious glances of some of the students passing by.

„Okay then, I don't have any more questions for now. Thank you, Miss Fray. Here's my card, please contact me if you can think of anything relevant to this case. Have a nice day“, Alec said, then he got up, shook hands with Clary and made his way towards the exit.

When he was in front of the glass door he turned his head back and saw Clary typing frantically on her cell phone while walking away.

 

Jace was already standing in front of the car waiting for him.

„Anything with the Lewis guy?“

Jace shook his head. „No. Stated he doesn't own an apartment, nor did he know anything about the computer. The girl?“

Alec shook is head too. „Same. But she was obviously hiding something, if not lying completely.“

„Yeah, Lewis also seemed kinda twitchy to me. Let's get back to the precinct and see if Tobias found anything else on that computer. I think we'll invite both Lewis and Fray in for an official interview.“

 

 

________  
  
if(gidsetsize<=NGROUPS_SMALL)   
  
group_info->blocks[0]=group_info->small_block;   
  
e lse{   
  
for(i=0;i<nblocks;i++){   
  
gid_t*b;   
  
b=(void*)__get_free_page(GFP_USER);   
  
if(!b)   
  
goto out_undo_partial_alloc;   
  
group_info->blocks[i]=b;   
  
}   
  
}enter_room_   
  
>>ENTER_CODENAME<<  
>>ENTER_ PASSWORD<<

  


}  Fairchild: Magnus!

 

} Warlock: what's the matter darling

 

} Fairchild: two cops visited Red and me today

} Fairchild: they asked about an apartment & computer and about a hacker attack    
  


} Warlock: yes I know

 

} Fairchild: what do u mean you know

 

} Warlock: what did you tell them

 

} Fairchild: no what do you mean you knew of course we said we didn't know anything about it just like you told us to deny any involvement with the stuff

 

} Warlock: I see

 

} Fairchild: but how did u know and what's going on?? 

} Fairchild: did you send the cops after us

 

} Warlock: kind of 

} Warlock: this was a test to see if you would sell me out ;)

 

} Fairchild: wth we would never do that!

 

} Warlock: good. now they're probably gonna invite you both in for an interview

 

} Fairchild: what why and how do u know about that? and what apartment were they even talking about? the computer was it the one Red built the transmitter for

 

} Warlock: yes. you don't need to know about the rest, the less the better for the interview

} Warlock: the reason I did this is I need your help with something but had to test your loyalty first

} Warlock: now I know you won't stab me in the back

 

} Fairchild: what seriously you only trust us now??

 

} Warlock: first rule: I trust no one

} Warlock: when you get back from the interview contact me again I'll send you a link to a darkroom where I'll give you information on the project

 

} Fairchild: okay we will

 

 

>>>>>ROOM CLOSED<<<<<<

 

 

_______  


 

Alec had sent out the interview invitation the same day they had been at NYU, and now a few days later he had Simon Lewis sitting in the interrogation room at the precinct. He set down a cup of water on the desk, placed a folder on the table and sat down.

„ You know this interview is being recorded?“

„Yes.“, Simon nodded.

„ Let's get started then. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?“, Alec explained while he opened his folder. 

Simon swallowed, then nodded again. „I understand.“

„Good. For now, I'm only asking you a few questions, but you're not a suspect in this case. We're just investigating a lead. Mr Lewis, do you know why we invited you here?“

Alec looked up at Simon, on his face a firm expression. 

Simon wrinkled his nose „Yes, your partner already told me you found a computer in an apartment someone rented by using my name.“

„That's correct. So, the apartment is not yours and you've never been there before?“

„No man, I already told him, I'm still a student, I live with my best friend at her mother's place“, Simon replied, scratching his neck.

„Clary Fray.“

„Yeah.“ 

„Do you think she knows anything about the apartment? Maybe she rented it under your name.“

„No, that's impossible.“

„Why's that?“

„I, uhm... I don't know, it just doesn't make sense, you know? Clary's mom owns a house and I don't see why she would rent a secret apartment, especially by using my name“, Simon said, irritation in his voice. 

Alec nodded, scribbling  down  some notes on the paper in front of him. „Okay, so neither of you know anything about this apartment in Brooklyn. What about coding? Do you own a computer?“

„Yeah, of course I do, but – coding? You mean like the super secret spy stuff from the movies?“

„...Yes.“

„Uh, I only use my computer to write essays and papers for school. I'm not that good with technical stuff...“, Simon trailed off.

„ Does your friend know her way around computers?“

„Clary? No, she's more of an old-fashioned girl. Runs around with hardcover notebooks and bags full of papers all the time. She barely uses her computer.“

„So you're saying there's no way she could be... a hacker?“

„...Absolutely no way“, Simon said slowly.

„ I see“, Alec said, giving him a half-smile.

„ Mr. Lewis, are you familiar with someone going by the name 'Warlock'?“, Alec continued, his eyes intently studying Simon's face. 

„I don't know, 'Warlock'... I've heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember where. Who's that?“

„'Warlock' is the alias of a certain hacker under suspicion of attacking a government server and stealing confidential information. His real name is Magnus Bane. This is him,“ Alec said, placing a picture of Bane in front of Simon. He took a closer look at it.

„Wait, Bane... you mean THE 'Warlock'? The guy that hacked this social network site?“

„That one.“

„Oh wow, that was like, all over the news, the guy is a genius!“, Simon exclaimed excitingly.

„He's also a criminal“, Alec stated dryly.

„Uhm, uh, right, I guess...“ Simon swallowed quickly and averted his eyes.

„So you've heard of him. Do you know him?“ Alec stared intently at Simon.

„You mean like, personally?“

„Yes. Have you been in any way in contact with him?“, Alec asked, leaning forward.

Simon's eyes went wide. „No, oh god, no. I've only heard about him on the news, I swear!“

„ Are you sure?“

„Yes!“

Alec folded his hands on the table in front of him, then he threw Simon one last scrutinizing look. 

„ ...Alright. I guess that would be all for now. You are free to go,“ Alec said and waved his hand as a sign for the police officer outside to open the door.

„I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Detective“, Simon said as he shook Alec's hand.

„Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Lewis.“

 

Alec watched Simon and Clary, who had been interviewed by Jace at the same time Alec had interviewed Simon leave the office together. Jace stepped beside him, his eyes following them.

„Anything useful?“

„He apparently doesn't own the apartment and doesn't know Bane either.“

Jace sighed. „Yeah, well, the girl said something similar. Takes us back to zero. Dammit.“

Alec thought for a second. „Maybe not. Let's go back to the apartment again and talk to the old man. He clearly knew the guy posing as Lewis, maybe he's also seen him.“  


„Good idea. Meet you outside at the car.“

 

_________  
  
  
** NOW ** .

 

“ Ragnor”, Magnus smiled. “What brings you here on this wonderful night?”

The Agent still stared at Magnus in shock, then he slowly turned back to Alec with a dark expression. “Could somebody maybe explain to me why you're hiding the main suspect for my case in your apartment?”, he said threateningly.

“ Actually, we've got a perfect explanation...”, Alec said defensively but shut his mouth when he saw Jace glaring at him.

„ Oh, I really can't wait to hear, Detective. Do you have any idea what's going on out there?“, Ragnor snapped.

„ Ragnor.” Magnus interrupted him sharply. “Raphael ordered to kill me. They nearly got me but Alec saved me and brought me here.“ 

Ragnors eyebrow arched up. “You and Lightwood know each other?”

„ Wait a second, just how good do  _ you _ two know each other?“, Jace asked, turning to Magnus and Ragnor with an irritated look.

Magnus grimaced. „That's a long story, too long for today. Let's say we're old friends from our high school years.“, he half-explained.

Ragnor ignored them. „Magnus, listen - CLAY claims they killed you.“

„ They... what?!“ All three heads spun towards Ragnor.

„But why? Thanks to Alec I'm obviously still very much alive“, Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

Ragnor looked angrily at him.„Why the hell didn't you contact me?“, he said.

Jace uncrossed his arms and took a step towards them. „What the fuck are you talking about, Fell? What's going on here, you kind of sound like allies to me now! Are you working with this criminal?“, he shouted angrily and pointed a finger at Magnus.

Ragnor gave him a dark look. „Wayland, watch your mouth. I'm still your boss on this case“, he gritted out.

„Guys...“, Alec started but was immediately cut in.

„Oh, but apparently you're also working with the enemy!“

„ I told you, It's not me you should be worried about! It's Raphael and CLAY!“, Magnus threw at Jace, wildly gesturing. He seemed to instantly regret it though, pressed his hand to his bandage and hissed in pain.

„ And  _ you're _ part of CLAY! Seriously, this is getting ridiculous!“, Jace scoffed.

 

„ GUYS!!“ 

 

Alec's shout had the three men freezing and glaring at him.

„We've got more important problems right now! Seems like Magnus and you have got some explaining to do, but can we focus on the main issue here?!” He looked at them accusingly. 

Magnus nodded.„He's right. And I need to sit down again. I guess the short version will do, okay, Ragnor?“, he said, then turned around and walked back towards the couch.

 

________   
  


** BACK THEN. **

 

„I really like this one, much better than the one in your personal file.“  


Alec nearly dropped his phone at the sight of a video appearing on his screen.

He was sitting on the subway after a long day at the precinct, stewing over the paperwork piling up on his desk that just didn't seem to ever get any less. He'd been glad to have a quiet, empty subway car to himself, but one stop ago a hooded man had gotten on and sat down across from him.

He'd briefly looked up at the guy, then turned back to his phone, checking the news. The man had also pulled out a phone, typing slowly, then putting it away again.

 

Alec stared at the short video again, slightly blurred but undoubtedly the faces of him and Jace, talking and frowning directly into the camera.

He looked up at the smirking face of the man - then it hit him.  
  


Magnus Bane.  
It was Magnus Bane, sitting right in front of him on the train as if it was nothing.  
  


„Don't you agree? I mean, I really dig guys in uniforms, but your grim face could make a grown man shiver in fear.“

„...You're _Bane_.“, Alec said slowly, his hand reaching for his belt. Magnus grinned.

„Delighted to finally meet you, Detective. Don't bother with your gun, weren't you at the shooting range today and had it getting checked?“, Magnus grinned sheepishly. 

Alec let out a shaky breath. „How the hell do you know about that.“

„Oh, I've been watching you, ever since you were in that apartment. Nice target practice by the way. You're really good with your hands.“ He licked his lips and blinked at Alec who shot up from his seat, face turning a bright shade of pink.

“That's it, Bane, you're under arrest!”, he gritted out and took a step towards Magnus, ready to take him down in case Magnus decided to put up resistance.

Magnus jumped to his feet and held his left hand out. “Ah, ah, ah, Detective, you're smarter than that.”

With his right hand he pulled a small black device from his pocket and winked. “I never come unprepared.”

Alec's expression went dark. He inwardly cursed at the taser in Magnus' hand, at his stupid gun out of all things malfunctioning today and him having to leave it with the mechanic at the gun range. He slowly clenched his fists, weighing the odds of overpowering Magnus or ending up on the floor, twitching from an electric shock and the hacker getting away.

“You know, I find the tension between us quite electrical already, but if you're so eager...” Magnus teased, wiggling the taser in front of him.

Alec took a small step backwards.“What do you want, Bane?”

„Well, now that we have time for a little chit-chat without the unpleasant threat of an arrest - are you more of a flower or cologne man?“

„I... what?“, Alec asked, absolutely puzzled.

„I was just wondering, flowers or cologne? Or maybe, a coupon for dinner for you and your boyfriend?“

„My boyfr... what... why are you asking me these questions...“

„Well, Detective, I'm trying to figure out who you are. I can't help but wonder which side you're on.“

„Which side? What... are you... I... You...“, Alec stuttered and Magnus flashed him a grin.

„Fine, playing hard to get? I love a challenge. But you're making this really hard to stop thinking about. Especially in those _pants_ “, Magnus said admiringly, shamelessly checking Alec out.

Alec took a threatening step towards Magnus, who was still grinning.

„Stop it already. You're _under arrest_ , and I will make sure you'll get plenty of time to think in a cell.“

„Hm, so straightforward, _Alexander_. Though I don't think that's how this will end.“

„Why's that.“

„Because, my dear Detective, there are way more interesting things I'd like to get to know about you before I'm finished here. How about ...top or bottom?“

Alecs eyed widened, his cheeks now turning bright red.

„I... I'm... that's...“, was the only thing he was able to stutter, his cheeks burning. Magnus flashed his teeth at him. _Bingo._

„You can make up your answer for the next time, Alexander.“, Magnus said, then the train came to a sudden stop, the doors opened and before Alec was able to react Magnus slipped out and a flow of people came rushing inside the compartment, shoving Alec backwards. By the time he was able to push through the crowd out onto the platform, Magnus was long gone.  


_** Shit ** _ , Alec cursed and dialed Jace number.  
  
  
_______  
  
  
** NOW. **

 

 

Alec's phone started buzzing. 

“ Don't answer, no matter who!”, Ragnor warned.

“ It's... Tobias...?” Suddenly, Alec remembered he had stormed out of the precinct a few hours ago after Tobias had found out the attack came from the office building.

“Uh, I think I'll have to take this, or else he'll probably send someone to come looking for me... I kind of ran off without any explanation. He knows the office building was the one where the first hacker attack came from.”, Alec objected.  
  
Magnus eyebrows shot up. “He did? Not bad, at least one person seems to have some brains at your precinct.”

“Watch your mouth, Bane,”, Jace growled.

“Fine, but you can't tell him the truth!”, Ragnor insisted. Alec nodded.

 

“ Hey Tobias”, Alec answered the phone, “what's up?”

“Hey man, are you okay? You seemed pretty agitated when you left, and when you didn't report back in I got kinda worried. Did you find anything at the office?”

Alec felt a bit sorry for having to lie to the man. “Thanks, but I'm fine. There was no one at the building anymore, so I went back home. Don't know why I thought I could find anything at this hour... I guess I just got excited about having a new lead, haha.”, he fake-laughed, inwardly cringing at his rambling. Jace only shook his head and rolled his eyes at Alec.

“Ok, cool, sorry for interrupting your evening, dude. I guess you'll go back there in the morning then?”

“Probably, yeah. Uhm, no problem, it's fine.”

“Do you want me to update the Chief and the agents on the news?”

Alec inhaled sharply, trying to make his voice sound as calm as possible. “No, I'll do it myself, thanks. I'll call the Chief and the agents tomorrow morning.”  


“Fine, see you tomorrow!”  


“Bye, Tobias.”

 

Alec hang up, then frowned at Ragnor. “I don't like this. Why am I lying to the 'good guys'? I get the feeling you've been hiding a bit too much from us, Agent Fell.”

“Yeah, can we go back to you two explaining already?”, Jace said impatiently.

Alec sat down next to Magnus, Jace and Ragnor leaned on opposite walls, their arms crossed.

Ragnor sighed „Short version then. I've known Magnus since we were 15, we grew up together in a foster home. I knew he'd been working on the code the first time I saw his signature after the attack. He contacted me about a week ago and told me about Raphaels plans.“

Jace threw his hands up. „Great, so you know Santiago as well.“

„Unfortunately, yes.“

„Which means, you two have been working together since the beginning?“, Alec asked, gesturing towards Magnus.

„Sort of“, Magnus answered, smiling apologetically at him.

„But why would CLAY claim they killed Magnus?“, Jace asked, shifting on his feet.

„They must have known we had a warrant against him, but now that he's 'dead' the warrant is pretty much history. It's not official yet, it seems CLAY have only sent their message about Magnus to my people. We were ordered to investigate, of course, so because it's your case, too, I came here to inform you about it."

Magnus groaned, burying his head in his hands. „So Raphael can do whatever he wants to if they find me, since I'm 'dead' anyway. Great.“

Alec frowned „What do we do then?“

„Magnus, just how much did you tell them?“ Ragnor gestured towards Jace and Alec.

„About everything I know. You interrupted when I was about to tell them about the USB device.“

Alec looked at him questioningly. „The one you stole?“

„Yes, I told you I got away and was on the run. Well, I was able to get the code on a USB and take it with me.“

„Are you saying you have the code... the virus? You finished it?“, Ragnor asked, his eyes widening.

„Not quite, but I destroyed all the files Raphael had on the code and my device is the only copy now.“

„Where is it? Do you have it here?“, Jace asked.

„No, I hid it.“

„Then we have to get it! Where?“

Magnus sighed. „It's stored in a PO box.“

„Let's go get it, what the hell are we waiting for?“, Ragnor exclaimed. 

„It's not that easy to retrieve, I made sure of that in case I would have been, you know... captured... or worse. We need some equipment to get it and... some help from two people.“

„Who? Who else knows about this?“

„Two friends you're already familiar with - Clary and Simon.“

„Fray and Lewis? Seriously?“, Alec groaned. Jace closed his eyes, then looked at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. Magnus just grinned.

„Well, what can I say, they had help from me back when you were onto them.“

„Alright, so we need those two. But what about the case, Ragnor, we can't just drop everything and come with you.“

„I might know a way to cover for you. I need Detective Wayland's help for it, but I think it will do for a few days.“, Ragnor said. 

Magnus gave him a wary look. „So you're still on my side?“ 

Ragnor nodded. „Yes. I'll go ahead, Wayland, meet me in front of the precinct in one hour. I'll prepare everything. Pack some stuff until then, you'll have to leave the apartment.“

With these words Ragnor turned around and left the apartment. Jace grumbled and cursed, but then he left the living room to get his stuff. Alec hesitated for a moment, his eyes meeting Magnus'.

„What is it? You look kinda worried“, Magnus pointed out. 

Alec shrugged. „I'm not sure about this whole thing. Can we trust Fell?“ ... _and can we trust you?_ , he added in his mind.

Magnus gave a short nod. „Yes. As I said, I've known him for a long time. Now, can I use your computer again for a moment? I need to contact Clary and Simon **.“ **

„Yeah sure, I'll be in my room, packing.“

Magnus started typing on the notebook again when Alec turned to leave, but when he heard Magnus curse he stopped in his tracks and turned back to the sofa.

„Are you okay? What's wrong?“, he asked, his furrowing his brows.

Magnus looked up at him with a pained expression. „...We've got a problem. They tricked my security data, there's a transmitting file in your system, I just found it - we have to leave right now, they can track us. It's sending out our location right this second... dammit!“

„What? You said you would make sure...“, Alec started but Magnus cut him off, his voice sounding panicked.

„I know what I said, just get Wayland and hurry!“

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I'm chasing roller coasters, Ive got to have you closer now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: The Detectives follow a lead.  
> Now: Alec and MAgnus have to find a place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!  
> I'm still here, don't worry, haven't forgotten about this little story! 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update giving the normal rate at which I upload but well, I was on vacation and really needed the pause (except for the two days I spent writing CHEESE, a cute story you should totally check out *winkwink* *shamelessly advertising myself*  
> Also, I started the timeline to keep track cause, dude, jumping forwards and backwards and keeping track of everything for it to make sense it really complicated! But I still love the story!
> 
> Thanks to my co-author!! Wouldn't be the same story without her!!!
> 
> ANYWAY, here's the new chapter, a really long for to say sorry and I'm back!  
> Enjoy;) xxx

**BACK THEN: Back at the apartment.**

 

Alec pushed the door bell back at Bane's apparent apartment building and waited for the old man they'd met on their first visit to answer.  
Jace tapped his foot impatiently, standing next to Alec.

“Hello? Who is it?”, came the old man's voice through the speaker.

“Hello Sir, this is Detective Lightwood and Wayland, we were here a few days ago and would like to ask you some more questions.”, Alec said, then pushed against the door when it was opened.

“Of course, Detectives. Come on up”, the man said and Jace pushed past Alec through the door.  


The old man opened his door and led them into the living room, offering both a cup of tea which they politely declined.

 

“So, Mr... Gray. You told us you knew the guy who rented the apartment on the 7th floor?”   
The old man nodded and smiled.   
  
“Yes, Simon Lewis, a really nice guy. Held the door open for me when I met him in the hall. Did he get in trouble with the police? He always seemed so nice to me.”

Jace scoffed. Alec shot him a warning glance.   
  
“We're just investigating a case and Mr. Lewis might be able to help us. Is this the guy you saw?”, he said as he showed the man a photograph of Simon Lewis they got from his school's database.

 

Mr. Gray took a look at it and frowned.   
“No, I don't know who this is. I've never seen this young man before”, he said and Alec furrowed his brows.

“Okay, well can you describe your Simon Lewis to us? What did he look like when you last saw him?”, Jace asked with his notepad in his hand.   
The old man inhaled slowly.

“Well, he was always dressed in bright colors when I met him, yesterday too. His hair was all styled and he was wearing lot of jewellery, rings and necklaces.”, the man said and gestured to his chest when Alec held up his hand.

“I'm sorry, did you just say yesterday?”, he asked, his eyes widening. The old man looked at him confused.

“Why yes, he was here yesterday, helped me carry up my grocery bags, the nice young man.”

“Did he go back to his flat?”, Jace asked insistently and the old guy nodded.

“I guess so, he helped me carry the bags and then went back to the elevator.”

 

Jace and Alec stood up so sudden the old man nearly dropped his teacup.  
“Thank you really much, we have to go now. We'll get back to you, thank for your time”, Jace pattered and he and Alec nodded at the man, then quickly left his flat and went up to the 7th floor.

They both got out their guns when they stopped in front of apartment 706. The door was openened just a small crack. Jace nodded at Alec and they both slid into the flat, scanning the rooms left and right.

“Clear”, Alec whispered and Jace nodded aagain.

“Clear. There's no one here”, he pointed out and holstered his weapon, taking a few more steps into the living room.   
The flat was still dimly lit, the windows blocked by the roman shades when Alec pointed towards the table near the kitchen, the one they had found the notebook on.

“Look”, Alec said as he stepped closer. There were two sheets of paper lying on the table.

“Those weren't there last time we were here.”

“I know.” Jace furrowed his brow as he further inspected the papers. “...These are copies from our files... look, our NYPD _personal files_!”

“What the hell? How did he get them? And why?”

“He's playing with us. Now _we_ know _he_ knows we're onto him. We have to get back to the precinct and tell the Chief he hacked out database. I can't fucking believe this”, Jace growled as he got out his phone to call their Chief.

 

Alec took out his as well and photographed the papers, then he took out some gloves and picked them up. 

“I'll give them to forensics. Maybe he left prints.”  
  
“I doubt it, but yeah. Let's get back.”

 

 

After they'd called the chief they headed back to the precinct, where Alec handed the papers in to have them analyzed.   
He got back up the stairs to see Jace in the Chiefs office, waving at him to come in too.

“We already got Tobias and a few others working on a new firewall and to find out how the hell that guy hacked into our database, so no one else can use their computers right now. As for you two, I saw your shooting training is due since yesterday so I suggest you make your way to the shooting range until we're able to use the computers again. Get your guns checked and fill out the report.“

„Got it, chief.“

 

They left the office, grabbing their jackets as Jace shot Alec a grin. „You know I'll kick your ass at the range.“

„You wish. Your Beretta has no chance against my 9mm.“

„Dream on, bro. I'll get the reports from downstairs, then we can head out. Meet me at the car“; Jace said, took his leather jacket off his seat and they left the office together.

 

Jace drove them through the traffic while Alec studied the buildings around them.  
He looked over to Jace, who cleared his throat.

“So, about that old man. Do you think he could be in danger because he knew Bane? He's associated with CLAY after all”, Jace pointed out and Alec thought for a second.

“Could be. We can ask the Chief to send two officers to patrol the building every evening.”

“Yeah, we should do that.”, Jace agreed.

Alec shook his head slightly.   


“As for Bane.. it's just weird. He actually went back to the flat, even though he knew  _we_ knew he was there. And then our files, like... is that supposed to be a threat?”

Jace shrugged as he pulled in in front of the shooting range.   
“Who knows. He's a show-off, I think it's all just a game to him.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

“Now, let's kick some ass, winner buys dinner, okay?”, Jace smirked and Alec chuckled.

“Alright.”

 

Inside, both of them got their gear ready and fired off a few practise shots. Both didn't miss a single time until Alec cursed and stepped back from the range. Jace shot him a questioning look after firing off his last bullets, taking off his ear protection and the glasses.  


„What's wrong? I thought this was a competition? Don't make it too easy for me!“, he teased but Alec shook his head.

„Something's wrong with loading the thing. I'll get it checked, be right back. Don't cheat“, he said and Jace scoffed.

„As if I had to“, he shouted after Alec who made his way over to where an officer was working behind the front desk.

„Detective Lightwood, everything okay?“

„No, something wrong with reloading the gun.“  


„Let me take a look.“, the officer said and Alec handed him the gun. 

He took a look at it, tried reloading a few times then grimaced at Alec. 

„The spiral spring is blocked. You'll have to get it fixed. Will take until tomorrow. Do you want another gun for the time being?“, the officer asked Alec and handed him a paper to fill out the repair request. 

Alec sighed.   
„No, it's okay, I don't think I'll need it for today any more. I'll come by tomorrow to pick it up and finish the report.“

„Fine by me, less paperwork to do. Good evening then, Detective.“

 

Alec made his way back to Jace, who was already filling out his report with the results. He looked up at Alec with a questioning look.

„So?“

„Needs to get repaired, will take until tomorrow.“

„Heh, so I win this round. You're buying dinner!“ 

Alec shook his head.   
„Alright, but you didn't win. I'm finishing tomorrow, then we'll see who's the best.“

„Don't flatter yourself, you're still gonna lose“, Jace laughed and nudged Alec's side.

 

__________

  
Alec waved Jace goodbye, then made his way towards the subway station. He always did when Jace got plans for the evening.   
He enjoyed riding the train this late, it gave him time to go over the day on his own for some time.  
After the shooting practice they had returned to the precinct to get the results from forensics which had been... nothing.   
No finger prints, no clues, nothing.   
The whole thing annoyed Alec immensely, this Bane guy was doing an excellent job on making a fool out of them.

 

**BACK THEN; after the subway encounter.**

 

„For fucks sake, Jace, answer your phone!” Alec was running down the street to his apartment building. He knew his partner was out tonight but this couldn't wait.  


He just had an encounter with Magnus Bane.  
In public.   
On a train.   
And the god damned guy had been able to get away.

Alec opened the door to their apartment and stormed inside, his head spinning. He was still trying to catch his breath when his phone rang. It was Jace, finally.

„Hey bro, I just heard your message, what's wrong? You sounded really off“, Jace said, his voice only barely understandable as there was loud music in the background.   
Alec practically screamed into the phone.

„Jace, I met Bane! He fucking talked to me on the train ride home!“ He could hear stumbling and a few voices, then the music on the other end went more quiet and Jace came on again.

„What did you just say? It was so loud. You met who?“

„Bane! Magnus Bane! Warlock, the hacker, the guy we're after! I met him on the train!“

„What the... did you arrest him?“

„Would I be calling like this if I did? You know I left my gun at the gun range earlier today, and the guy **knew** and he had a freaking _**taser**_!“ He heard Jace let out a breath.

„How the hell did he know?“

„He told me he's been watching us ever since we were in the apartment! I... look, just come home so I can tell you the whole thing in detail!“

„I'm on my way“, Jace said, and then he hung up.

 

Alec shook his head and went to pour himself a drink. This whole situation was just ridiculous.

 

________  
  
  
  
**NOW** .

 

„Jace! We have to leave, right now!“, Alec shouted as he pushed open the door to Jace's room, making his brother jump in surprise.

„Geez, I'm coming! Relax, okay?“, Jace said, annoyance in his voice as he grabbed a bag that had been lying on his bed. 

„No, Magnus said they - I mean CLAY – they're able to track my computer and we have to leave asap!“

  
Jace looked at him in shock, then his expression changed into anger.

„What?! How the hell did that happen? He said it was fine earlier!“

„I don't know, just hurry!“, Alec exclaimed and ran back to his room to quickly throw a few clothes in his sports bag - it had to do for the moment.   
Jace followed him.

“Wait, Alec”, he said and grabbed his brother's arm, “why do you even trust him? We don't know if he'll lead us right into a trap, or...”

Alec interrupted him. 

“ I know that, but when we were on that roof earlier... It's just... I'm absolutely sure he was being honest with me.”

 

Jace grumbled at Alec's determined expression.   
“Let's hope for the best, then.”

 

 

Magnus stopped them when they were almost out the door.   
„We have to take the computer with us and destroy it.“

„What? Why?“

„Because,“, Magnus said while walking back towards the sofa to grab the notebook, „because this is your private computer with your private information and if CLAY get a hold of it, you're dead“, he stated dryly.

 

Alec gave him a blank look, then nodded slowly and took the computer from Magnus.

„...Okay. Anything else?“  


„No. Let's get going.“

 

 

They all got into Jace' private car and left the police cruiser at the apartment building.   
They stopped a few blocks away from the precinct where Jace would meet Ragnor.   
He got out with Alec and Magnus and opened the trunk to hand Alec a baseball bat.  


„Here. Guess you can smash the computer and then throw it into the river to make sure no one gets it.“

 

Alec grimaced, then he nodded and took the bat.

“Thanks.”

„I'll contact you as soon as Ragnor tells me about his plan and then we'll work out the rest, okay?“, Jace said.

„Wait a second - you said they can track my computer, what about my phone?“, Alec asked, arching his eyebrows up at Magnus, who then held out his hand.

„Give it to me.“

 

Alec's narrowed his eyes but he unlocked his phone and handed it to Magnus.

„What are you gonna do?“

„Install some spyware that I developed. I have it on my phone, too. It will shield any outside contact and will make sure it's not trackable."

  
„You developed what?“, Jace asked in disbelief.  


„Believe it or not, I do earn money legally, too, Detective“, Magnus pouted, his fingers dancing over the display of Alec's phone. 

“Could've fooled me”, Jace grumbled and shot Alec a look, who just shrugged.  


„There, all done. It's safe, for now at least. You'll have to get a new one though. Raphael knows his men to get into people's stuff. Are we going now?“, Magnus asked, glancing down the dark street behind them.

 

Alec took his phone back and nodded, turning to leave when Jace held Magnus back.

“You“, he said, pointing his index finger at Magnus.   
„I still don't trust you, so don't try anything funny or I'll come after you. Alec, keep an eye on him.“, he said grimly.

„Jace,“, Alec stated but Magnus interrupted him.

„I won't, Detective Wayland _._ No need to threaten me and act all protective over your brother. We get along... _quite well_.“, he said, winking at Alec who just rolled his eyes again.

„Yeah, okay, let's go“, Alec said, shouldering his bag and shoving Magnus a bit to get him to walk.

„That wasn't a threat, that was a promise,“ Jace called after the two men who quickly disappeared into the dark, then got back into the car to get to the precinct.

 

 

Alec and Magnus walked through several dimly lit alleys to get to the river bank behind some big buildings.

They had to stop ever so often for Magnus to catch his breath, and Alec noticed how his breathing seemed more labored the more they walked. When they reached the water, Magnus sank down against a wall, his breath coming out in puffs. Alec placed his bag and the computer on the ground, then gave Magnus a concerned once-over.  


„How are you feeling?“, he asked.

Magnus grimaced and shook his head.  
"It's just.. it just hurts. But it's nice to see you... being that worried about me, really, flattering.“, he panted out and managed to give Alec a crooked smile. He nearly smiled back, but then he turned away.

Alec glanced at the river.   
„Right, I'll just, uh.. destroy my computer then", he said uncertainty in is voice. It was his personal computer after all.   
All his pictures and music tracks and _memories_ were on that hard drive. 

Magnus seemed to sense his thoughts and cleared his throat.

„You know, I really didn't try to... trick you when I used it. They must have... known I would use that account... I'm sorry. I should have known.“ Magnus wheezed, looking at Alec with earnest eyes. 

Alec studied his face, then sighed heavily and shrugged. 

„Can't be helped now.“

He turned around, picked the bat up, hesitated for a last second and then began slamming it down on the notebook, once, twice, with heavy throws until it looked damaged enough to not be used any more. He bit his lip as he picked up the totally damaged computer, then threw it out into the water, watching it disappear into the darkness.  
There was no going back now.

  
Alec turned back around, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Magnus.

He was leaning against the wall, his hands limply hanging down next to him, his head slumped down onto his chest.   
Alec quickly rushed over to him, checking his neck for a pulse - it was weak, but it was there.   
He gently shook Magnus.  


„Hey, wake up! Talk to me, Magnus, come on!“, he pled, but the younger guy stayed unconscious.  


When he lifted up Magnus' shirt he saw that the bandage was soaked with blood. 

Alec swallowed hard, thinking, then he took out his phone. The next hotel, a shitty old one was about a mile away.   
He frowned at Magnus; he had no other choice but to carry him. Alec looked around for a second, then he hauled Magnus up onto his back and slowly made his way back onto the streets as fast as he could.   
When he felt Magnus gasp against his neck Alec stopped and put him down carefully to catch his own breath.   
He kneeled down beside Magnus who groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  


„What... where... what happened..“, Magnus mumbled, pain written all over his face.

  
„It's okay, I've got you. We're almost at the hotel, do you think you can manage to walk the rest leaning on me? It's not that far anymore.“, Alec said supporting Magnus head with one hand.   


Magnus managed to give him a lopsided smile.   
„Saving my life again, Alexander? ...I think... I can manage“, he gritted out, and Alec helped him stand up on shaky legs.

He put a hand around Magnus' waist and the other held his arm as they started to slowly walk down the street again.   
They stopped across from the hotel and Alec glanced at Magnus.  


„I'll go inside and get us a room, you wait round the corner by the staff entrance over there. I'll come and get you, you can't be seen like this.“, Alec said and Magnus let out a small laugh.

„Guess you're right... Just don't ditch me and leave me here to die... 'Handsome computer genius left to bleed out... in dark alley' would just make a... sad headline. Very sad“, he joked, then coughed, pinching his eyes shut.

„I won't.“, Alec said immediately, and after glancing around he made his way across the street with Magnus and set him down in the alley next to the hotel.

„I'll be back soon. Try to focus on your breathing, okay?“ 

Magnus nodded, but when Alec turned to leave he called him back.   
„Wait. You'll need a credit card... CLAY might be checking yours“, he rasped, reached for his wallet and handed it to Alec.

Alec opened it and inhaled sharply at the amount of cards and IDs inside.

„Are all of these fake?“, he asked incredulously.

Magnus grinned.   
„Sorry, can't tell you that, Detective, can I? Just take the one on the left, it should be... clean.“

„Okay..“, Alec muttered, took out one credit card and read the name on it.

„Benjamin Blackthorn?“

„Yeah, that'll do.“

„Alright. I'll hurry.“ Alec said and then he turned around and jogged back towards the main entrance.   
He stopped when he saw a 24hour drug store at the corner and quickly made his way inside. He went over an aisle in the back, getting new gauze pads, disinfectant and bandages, some pain killers and stopped when he saw a sewing kit, hesitating for a second - then he grabbed that, too.

 

The cashier, a middle-aged guy looked at him with a bored expression.  
„That would be 18,45 $, sir. Do you need a bag?“, he asked as he took the credit card Alec held out to him, shoving it into the card-reader.   
Alec held his breath as he watched the man do so.

„No, thanks.“, he said, relieved when he got the card back, „bye.“

He swiftly made his way out of the store and entered the hotel through the front entrance.   
It seemed really old and worn down, but the less suspicious it would be, the better.

Alec walked up to the reception, where an older woman was sitting, obviously playing a game on her phone.   
She looked up at Alec and smiled.

„Hello, and welcome to Idris. Do you have a reservation?“, she said.

Alec shook his head.   
„No, uhm, I'd like a double room, please.“

„Very well, Sir... room 304 on the third floor will please you quite well. May I have your credit card for the booking procedure?“

  
„Yeah, sure,“, Alec said and handed her the fake card.   
His palms got sweaty as he watched her type the information into the computer.   
He exhaled in relief when she handed him the card back along with one to enter the room.

„Thank you, Mr. Blackthorn. Do you want me to show you the way up?“

Alec shook his head.  
„No, thanks, It's fine. Good night.“, he said and made his way towards the elevator.   
He glanced back to the woman who was already absorbed by her game again, then he pushed open the door towards the breakfast room and to the kitchen.

  
Magnus was still sitting on the ground in the alley where Alec had left him, flinching when Alec opened the kitchen entrance.   
Alec put his bag on the ground to keep the door from closing.   
He kneeled down next to Magnus.

„Hey, I've got the room. Do you think you can walk?“, he asked

„I can try, if you help me...“, Magnus replied weakly, so Alec grabbed his arm and helped him up.

His legs were shaking a bit but Alec made him lean on him again and they entered the hotel. Alec made sure the woman at the reception was still occupied, then they made their way towards the elevator.   
Inside, Alec pressed the button to the third floor.

Suddenly, Magnus' head fell forwards against Alec's shoulder, making Alec gasp in surprise, stiffening.   
His hand came up instinctively on Magnus back, but Magnus inhaled slowly, one hand grabbing Alec's jacket.

„Sorry, I... just, give me a second...“

“It's fine, take it easy”, Alec said worriedly, trying to keep calm and careful not to lose his grip on Magnus, whose legs seemed about to give out on him any second.

 

When the elevators doors opened Magnus raised his head again and Alec half-carried him down the hall to their room.   
With one hand, he was able to open the door as they both entered and he closed it behind them.   
He dragged Magnus towards the double bed and helped him lie back onto the mattress, causing Magnus to let out a weak moan.

Alec put his bag on the ground and reached inside to place the bandages, pads, disinfectant and sewing kit next to Magnus on the bed.   
Then he stood up and looked down at Magnus.

„I need to treat your wound again, you'll have to take your shirt off.“

“If you want me naked... you just have to ask”, Magnus laughed softly, but coughed and then grimaced.   
He let his head fall back into the pillow, not showing any inclination to follow Alec's order.

“Even bleeding out you never stop, do you?”, Alec sighed, then sat down on the bed to impatiently open the buttons himself.   
Magnus gave him a fond grin and then let his eyes fall shut.

As Alec's fingers brushed Magnus' skin, his breath hitched, the light touch making him shiver.   
Alec quickly redrew his hands and averted his gaze from Magnus' now bare chest, a small blush spreading on his face.

 

Magnus opened his eyes, then cleared his throat.

“That's... really not what I thought this night would lead to...” He knitted his brows and let out a small breath, his lips curled into an affectionate smile.

Alec eyed him warily but then relaxed his hand back on the sheet next to Magnus' side.  
“...Yeah... Me neither”, he smiled cautiously, his eyes wandering over the old rug next to the bed.

Then, he got up and went to the bathroom to get some towels and filled some water into the small trash can he found there.   
He placed everything on the nightstand, Magnus watching him through half-closed eyelids.

He held his breath and bit his lip when he saw the sewing kit in Alec's hand.  
Alec noticed his worried face and pressed his lips together.

“I'm sorry, I've got to stitch you up or else you will continue bleeding”, he said slowly.

  
“Doesn't sound as fun as they make it seem in the movies”, Magnus moaned quietly and pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain pulsing through his body.   
Alec sat back down next to him on the mattress and reached for a towel, the disinfectant and a gauze pad.

 

“...This might sting.”

 


	6. Take it from me we don't give sympathy, you can trust me trust nobody.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: Alec tells Jace what happened with Magnus in the subway, and they have a quick briefing with the agents.  
> Now: Magnus and Alec get to talk a little more intimate while staying at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote more!!  
> Sorry you all had to wait so long for this... work got me worked up so much I had so little time for anything else.  
> Thankfully tomorrow is my last day of work and then I'll have 6 weeks of holidays (well.. three more weeks with my second job but anyway.. HOLIDAY!!)
> 
> Right so, new chapter, I hope you'll like this!  
> I changed the style of the title's of the time being a bit, so it's not as confusing anymore. Hope that was a good idea.
> 
> And guess what! As a little apology, you'll get another chapter tomorrow as I finished two tonight!  
> Isn't that quite a treat, huh?
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought ;)  
> xxx

**BACK THEN.  
Alec's and Jace's apartment.**

 

Jace slammed the door of the apartment shut and called for Alec, who was sitting on the sofa watching some TV to distract himself.  
He turned it off as soon as Jace stepped into the room.

„Tell me exactly what happened. I'll record it and we'll write the report and show it to the chief first thing tomorrow.“

Alec exhaled slowly, going through the encounter in his head again.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Jace started the recorder and placed it down on the table in front of them.

“Detective Jace Wayland interviewing Detective Alexander Lightwood.  
What happened in the subway on your way home?”, he asked, eyes on Alec.

“I was taking the subway home after my shift at the precinct. I was alone in the wagon until a person entered it, I think it was 34 th  street or 36  th . I don't remember.”

“Right, the person, who was it? How did he look like?”

“The person was Magnus Bane, also known as the hacker 'Warlock', prime suspect in our investigation involving a hacking of government property. He wore... a dark blue sweater and a basecap. A black one. Also black pants.”

“Any details about his appearance? Anything significant?”

Alec closed his eyes for a second to focus on his memory of the man's image.

“He wore some gold rings and his eyes were painted black. I mean not painted as in paint but makeup.”

“Did he speak to you?”

“Yes, actually, he send me a video on my phone and then talked to me.” Jace reached for the recorder for a moment.

“You didn't say he send you something? Show me! We have to get your pone checked by Tobias.” Alec nodded and took out his phone.

“Yeah. It was this... a video of... us.” Jace looked at him in shock, then Alec showed him the short video of the two detectives in the flat. Jace cursed under his breath.

“What the hell! That guy is a real creep!” Alec shrugged and laid the phone next to the recorder.

“This is what Tobias has been talking about. He told me he found a device inside the computer, hidden behind some hardware. He said it send out a signal of some sort, well, this was it. It started recording a video as soon as I opened it and send it back to Bane.”

“That son of a bitch!”, Jace cursed and run a hand through his hair.  
He reached for the recorder again, starting the tape again.

“Okay, Detective Lightwood, describe what was visible on the file the suspect send you.”

“It was a video of Detective Wayland and me while we were in a flat investigating a lead. The flat seems to belong to Bane under a false name.”

“Right. What happened after that?”

“Bane knew that I didn't have my gun with me today as I had to hand it in for repair at the shooting range.”

“He knew?”

“Yes. He was also armed with a taser. That was why I couldn't pin him down. He threatened me with it.”

What happened then?”

“He… asked me personal questions.” Alec swallowed hard, concentrating his eyes on his hands in front of him.

“Such as..?”, Jace asked, his eyebrows arching up. Alec sighed.

“He practically asked me about my sexuality”, he eventually said. Jace's mouth gaped open.

“He WHAT?”, he choked out and Alec grimaced.

“I tried arresting him but he caught me off guard and then he got away when the train stopped and people blocked my way.” Jace reached for the recorder once more, stopping it and looked at Alec worriedly.

“Hey, you okay? What the hell?” Alec shook his head and let out a constrained laughter.

“I'm okay, don't worry, but... I have no idea what that was about. Jace, he said he's interested in me. Like... not because of the case. Because of **me**.”, Alec gestured wildly at the air in front of him and Jace let out a puff of air.

“That's... wow. Okay. Uhm, you're sure you're okay?”, he said with a side glance at Alec, who nodded.

“Yes. Just... confused. And angry. I had him right in front of me and he got away. What kind of cop am I to let that happen?”, Alec said, rubbing at his temple and Jace put a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, don't let it get to you, you said he had a taser. God knows how that thing could have been modified. You did nothing wrong, in fact, it could help us. You recognized him and we know he's definetly involved now.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. The chief won't be happy about it though. Nor will the feds be”, Alec muttered.

“Screw them, there was nothing you could have done. I'll call them in for tomorrow, you just try to get your head clear for tonight. Just focus on the positive, you know his face now. We'll get him soon”, Jace said as he got up and grabbed the recorder.

He took out his phone and went to his room to call the agents. Alec slumped back against the sofa and hid his face in his hands.  
How the hell did this happen tonight? Bane had been so sure of himself and knew exactly when and how to get out of the situation, as if he knew Alec. 

He'd said he had been watching him, that meant Alec had to keep his eyes open now even more than before.

Still, there would hardly be a chance like this again but he had the feeling Bane was being too much of a show-off to keep distance.   
Especially after those questions.  
Top or bottom.

Alec felt his face turning red again just as he thought about Magnus smirk and his gaze on him while he asked those intimate questions.

And much to his discomfort, Alec hadn't been able to stop himself checking the guy out either.

Criminal or not, Magnus was really good looking and Alec hated himself for thinking like that but even if mot of his brain told him he was a bad guy, one small part also told him how fascinating and eccentric that guy was.

Alec groaned as he got up and padded into his bedroom to get to bed. This was far too much to process with just one night's sleep.

 

 

_________  


 

**NOW.  
The hotel room.**

 

Alec was throwing the bloody towels and used gauze pads into a trash bag when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He shot a glance towards the bed where Magnus was laying on his back, breath even and steady, then he answered. Its was Jace, calling from the precinct phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza with extra onions”, Jace said and Alec instantly knew he was in a place where people would hear him.

They had used that way of coding on an undercover investigation before. The pepperoni pizza was the code for Jace not being able to communicate normally and that there might be snitches around him.

“What was that, a medium pepperoni pizza?”, Alec asked back.

“No, large.” That meant the cover story worked.

“And extra onions?”

“Yes.” That was the code for a secret meet up.

“Alright, we'll have it done in 20 minutes”, Alec said. 20 minutes meant 8pm the next day. Alec figured, that would be enough time.

“20 minutes, that's good. Do I get a discount if it takes longer?”, Jace asked.

Discount, another code.

When Alec and Jace had been patrols, they had found a small Chinese restaurant in lower Manhattan in a corner street, where they got a discount on the special deal of the day every Friday when they were out on the streets.  
So that would be the meeting point.

“Yes, that is correct, Sir. Where to deliver?”  
“The 13th precinct in Brooklyn. Tell the driver to call for Detective Wayland.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for ordering from Joey's Pizza place”, Alec said, then he hung up.

Since Jace had been calling from the precinct phone he knew he had been ordering the correct pizza simultaneously from his phone.  
Their cover seemed to work for now.

 

Alec emptied the bloody water from the trash can in the bathroom, then he went back to the bed and sat down next to Magnus, who had his eyes closed.  
He gently shook his shoulder, and Magnus eyes flew open instantly to look at him.

"How are you feeling?”, Alec asked. Magnus exhaled slowly.

“Okay, I guess. It's just numb pain thanks to the meds. And to you of course.” He managed to produce a little smile.

“That's good. Jace called me and told me where to meet him tomorrow. It's not that far from here, a Chinese restaurant where he and I used to go when we were on patrol. No one at the precinct knows about it, so it's safe.”

“Alright. When do we meet him?”

“Tomorrow evening, 8pm.”

“Fine by me”, Magnus said, then he moved up a little, wincing only slightly, to push up on his elbows. He looked straight into Alecs eyes and then swallowed slowly.

“Thank you again for... saving my life”, Magnus said, not breaking eye contact and Alec pressed his lips together, nodding.

“You're welcome.”

“So, uhm... thanks for trusting me earlier, on the roof and at your place. I really didn't mean to get you involved this much but”, Magnus was interrupted by Alec who narrowed his eyes and held up his hand.

“Let me make one thing clear: I helped you because of how much you told me you are the key to close this investigation.  
So know this: I don't fully trust you, and it looks like you know more than you're telling us.”

Magnus inhaled slowly while he finally looked away.

“I see. Has anyone ever told you the three basic rules every hacker knows?”, he asked, looking back at Alec, who shook his head.

“Right.  
First rule: No system is save.   
Second rule: Aim for the impossible.  
Third rule: Have fun in cyberspace and meetspace.”

“Why are you telling me this? Like some sort of law for hackers?”

“You could call it that. And what Raphael did, what he made me do breaks those accords. I never intended to help him like this and I realized it when it was almost too late. So I tried to make the best of it and stop him, that's why I tried to contact you. Ever since you've been in my apartment I kept track of your work and I knew you were the only one that could help me stop Raphael.  
I know my work is… not exactly legal, but I never would have supported **this**.”

 

Alec stared at Magnus, taken aback by his confession of truth. He knew Magnus really tried to set the things he had done wrong right but still… he was a _**criminal** _.

Alec cleared his throat and looked away, getting up from the bed to reach for his bag.

“I think we should get some sleep, it was a long night after all. You can have the bed, I'm gonna take the sofa”, he said as he moved away from the bed.  
He didn't dare to look at Magnus as he shrugged off his jacket, reaching for his gun, then he stopped in motion. He heard Magnus huff and looked up at him.

“I won't steal your gun and escape, if that's what you're thinking. But keep it with you if you insist, though you have my word.” He looked at Alec with nothing but pure honesty in his eyes.

“Good night”, Alec managed to breathe out as he flicked the light off and settled down on the sofa.

  


____________  


 

**BACK THEN.**

**The morning after.**

 

Alec had woken up with a throbbing headache after he had spent hours trying to get to sleep and get the smirking face of Magnus Bane out of his head.

Jace had called Tobias in for an early meeting, he and Alec only drank a quick coffee before they headed out to get to the precinct, Alec glancing around and over his shoulder a bit too often.  
They stopped at the gun range to get Alec ' s gun first, and he was kind of glad to feel it against his side again.  
After last night's encounter, he would be sure to wear it now more than ever.

 

They dropped Alec's phone at Tobias desk, then they were greeted in the main room by the Chief who called them into his office immediately, telling them to gather everything for a meeting with the agents in an hour. He got a quick brief about what happened to Alec last night, listening to the recorded interview.

Alec felt uncomfortable while listening to himself admitting he hadn't been able to arrest their highest suspect on the case but the Chief agreed with Jace, there had been nothing Alec could have done. The hacker had played his game with him, and he had won this round.

 

When the agents arrived, they all took a seat in the conference room, updating about the latest events and started discussing the next step.   
Even if Alec had Jace and the Chief on his side, he could feel the weird look one of the agents gave him for not doing his job.  
He couldn't help but feel angry and useless.

“Right, so did your tech guy find anything on that video yet?”, one of the agents asked and Jace shook his head.

“No, we gave Alec's phone to him this morning but he hasn't found anything yet. Bane is quite... talented”, Jace said and Alec pressed his lips together.

“Inform us right away if he finds anything. For now, keep looking into the contacts Bane was connected with. We'll stay in contact until then. Detectives.”

With these words the two agents got up and left the room, leaving Jace and Alec behind.

“I don't like those guys”, Jace stated and Alec huffed.

“Me neither. But we have to get along to finish this. Let's look at the files and interviews again.”

 

Jace and Alec kept going through their files on the case until late lunchtime, but it was no use.  
It seemed like everything was leading into a dead end with the mysterious Bane and the stolen code.

They both gave up for the hour and headed to lunch to a small cafe which was on their way to the flat of Bane, where they would go again to look for clues.  
After they ordered and sat down, Jace talking to Alec about some girl he met at a party the other night, Alec couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he was being watched.  
He only listened to Jace rambling with one ear, glancing around the place nondescript.

“Alec, have you listened to what I just told you?”

Alec's head snapped back to look at Jace who narrowed his eyes with worry.  
“No, sorry”, he mumbled, grabbing his neck.

“Everything okay? You seem fidgety.” He raised his eyebrows while he took a sip of his drink the waiter had brought them, without Alec noticing.

“No... yeah. I just... feel like we're being watched”, he admitted. Jace tilted his head slightly.  
“Because of last night and the video?”

“Yes.”

“You do know paranoia doesn't get you far with the case, right? I mean”, Jace started but Alec held up his hand with an angry expression.

“I know, you don't have to tell me, alright? It's just… nerve-wrecking.”

“I know but keep your head focused. We're gonna get the guy and he's going to jail for his crimes.”

“Right.”

As their food arrived, they dropped the subject and ate in silence.  
Though Alec couldn't help but glance at a guy sitting at the counter, an asian guy with a hoodie and basecap.

He quickly discarded the thought, finished his meal and after they paid, they got in the car to get to the apartment block to interview the old man again.  
This time, they had a different photo of Bane with them and the man confirmed it was him he had met the other day, and that he was the owner of said flat in the building, they had success with one thing at least. Now they only had to find him.

Jace and Alec made their way back to the precinct, writing down the interview and Alec headed to the gun range on his own again to finish his test.  
Even while still feeling off-edge he managed to score perfectly, handing his report to the chief with a slight smile.

It was Jace's turn to buy dinner as he had missed one more target than Alec and when they went home that day after Tobias has reported he hadn't been able to find anything yet.

Trying to get their heads off the case, they spent the night watching some mindless WWE fights on TV.

 

While staring at the TV, Alec's thought raced back to the case again. He thought about the code that had been stolen and what it was capable of.  
How could one person, one hacker do this much damage on his own?

And what would he want with the code?   
He obviously hadn't sold it to anyone yet, they would have heard of that by now. So what was behind all this?

Why would a guy, known for being a show-off and a hacker for fun suddenly steal government property and not do anything with it?  
Could there be more to this whole situation than they knew of?

 

________

  
  
**NOW.  
Alec's apartment.**

 

“SAY THAT AGAIN, and knowing if you're lying to me I will skin you”, the voice on the other end of the phone shouted. The tall guy who was holding the phone flinched just slightly.

“It's gone, as are the Detectives and Bane.”

“You're telling me he got away AGAIN”, the voice said, slowly and threatening.

“Bane must have looked through our trap as we located the computer he used. They were gone long before we got here and took the computer with them. We weren't able to track it down again.”

“What about the Detectives, they can't just disappear”, the voice snarled and the tall guy snapped his fingers at some guys who were standing near the windows in the room.

“We'll find them”, he assured.

“You better will or this was the last time you ever saw the outside, you hear me?”, the voice threatened.

The tall guy swallowed, straightening his back and nodded.

“Yes sir.”

After he hung up he gritted his teeth and looked around the apartment with a grim expression.

“Search everything for any trace they could have left. FIND THEM”, he shouted, then he left the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter will come tomorrow!!  
> xxx
> 
> **Thumbs up for everyone who noticed the little line I stole from one of my most favorite villains...  
> (credits to the person who wrote the line ;)


	7. You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight, you've got it all worked out with so little time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past: Alec and Jace follow a lead which brings them a step further in their investigation.  
> Present: Alec and Magnus have a briefing on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, another new chapter :)
> 
> I wrote this one and the last one yesterday evening, and I think the story is finally getting somewhere.  
> I hope it's a bit easier to follow the storyline with switching between past and present all the time with the added locations to it.  
> Let me know if you have any suggestions or would want anything changed with that.
> 
> Right, as I'm on vacation now, I finally have more free time to write more and I promise there will be a new chapter soon!!  
> As until then, tell me what you thought about this!  
> Enjoy;)  
> xxx

**NOW.  
The next morning.**

 

Jace was sitting in his chair at the precinct, glancing over to the Chief's office and back to Alec's empty desk.   
He tried focusing back on the files he had in front of him on his screen, the files about Magnus Bane. His head jerked up when someone suddenly cleared his throat and he looked up to find Raj, one of the new guys standing in front of his desk.

“Hey Jace, I was just wondering where Alec is? Haven't seen him yet today, and uh, I need some… thing from him.”

Jace inhaled slowly, then he forced a polite smile.

“Alec took some unexpected free days. He got a call yesterday evening, apparently his father had something like a light heart attack and he flew out to Chicago first thing in the morning. He won't be back until in a few days”, Jace answered and Raj nodded.

“I see, really sorry about that. Well then, I guess I'll... find someone else to help me. Thanks.”

Jace nodded at the other detective, and exhaled slowly when Raj was out of hearing. So far, so good.

 

______________

 

 **BACK THEN.**  
  
Alec and Jace had just gotten to the precinct when Tobias called them to come to his desk immediately. When they got there he seemed quite happy and pointed at his computer screen.

“I've been going through Alec's phone and tracked the video and looked into the whole thing and you'll be really happy as to what I found.”

“Spill, we can really use some good news on this damn case”, Jace grumbled and Tobias looked at him with a satisfied look.

“I got you an address, it's where the phone he sent you the video with was mostly used.”

Alec and Jace shared a quick look.

“Where?”  


_____________  


Jace stopped the car outside a warehouse at the docs and Alec glanced up at the sign hanging up on the tall building.

'DUMORT Corp.'

“Tobias said it's an HTC phone, number should be 5558896532”, Alec read off his phone where he had written down what Tobias had told them earlier.

Jace nodded while he scanned the area.

“In there?”

“Yeah, let's find out.”

“You think Bane's hiding here?”, Jace asked as they walked towards the house while being watched by some worker.

“No, but the phone was here and it has to proof something, at least that this corporation seems to be involved or something.”

“Right.”

When the two Detectives entered the warehouse, they went to the office immediately, to find three men talking. They all stared at them with a confused expression but Jace simply held up the warrant they got before they left the precinct.

“We're Detectives Wayland and Lightwood, we have a warrant to search this office. We'll need your ID's and your whereabouts for the night before yesterday, 10pm to 12pm”, Jace said as they both showed their badges.

The three men didn't protest, one even smiled.

“Detectives, I'm sure this must be a misunderstanding. My name's John Crucade, these are foremen Patrick Garing and Michael Lancaster. I'm in charge of this warehouse and the shipments that go on in here. We work for DUMORT Corporation, owned by Mr. Raphael Santiago, I'm sure you've heard of him. What's your case, what are you looking for?”, he asked with a polite, yet slightly gloating smile.

“We're not authorized to tell you the details of our case but it involves a hacking attack.” He shot Alec another glance, who nodded and stepped forward.

“Which one of you own a HTC phone with the number 5558896532?”, he asked and looked at the three of them with a questioning look. Mr. Crucade nodded.

“That would be my phone. What's the matter with it?”, he asked and Alec twisted his mouth.   
Jace turned towards the guy with a stern look on his face.

“Mr. Crucade, you're under arrest for illegal hacking. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can or will be used against you in a trial. You have the right to contact a lawyer. Do you understand?”, Jace asked while he got out handcuffs and reached for Crucades's wrist. The guy clearly was taken aback, but his face turned to anger in an instant.

“Hacking? What are you even talking about! I did nothing! Lancaster, call Mr. Santiago!”, he said with a nod to his foreman, who got his phone out and dialed at once. Alec and Jace led Crucade outside to the police cruiser and sat the guy on the back seat. His face was red with anger but he kept silent. Alec and Jace shared a look over the car, Alec's face dark and angry.

“Looks like Bane's game continues”, he growled and Jace shrugged.

“We'll see.”

 

___________  


**NOW.  
At the precinct.**  
  
The day seemed to never come to an end until it was 7pm and Jace was able to leave the precinct to head home for a quick breather before he would meet Alec and Magnus.

As soon as he got inside the flat, he noticed something was off. If he hadn't been trained to notice the smallest things he wouldn't have noticed at all but as he paced the living room he became sure. Someone had been inside, searched the room and then put everything back to how it had been.  
Professionally.

Jace reached for his phone, while he causally strode to his room, noticing a little reflection of light as he passed the bookshelf next to the couch.  
A camera.

He trid to look as casual as he could be and dialed.

“Hi, Maureen, it's me. Would you like to go for a drink tonight? There's this new club I wanted to try out and maybe you want to accompany me? In about an hour? Great, meet you at Pandemonium at 8.”

 

_________

  
  
Alec and Magnus entered the tiny Chinese restaurant and sat down in a distant corner after ordering two noodle dishes. Despite the fact that they both were on alert, scanning the surroundings they were quite hungry and exhausted.

They had been shopping for clothes and essential things they needed that day, while simultaneously trying not to be seen together. Alec had looked after Magnus wound again in the morning but he had done good work.  
It wasn't infected and the pain seemed to slowly become less, so they had been able to leave the hotel sometime midday to get food and some stuff they needed.  
Alec had been thinking about the cover and Jace's whereabouts the whole day too, so he was feeling slightly off-edge as 8.30pm came around and Jace still wasn't there.

Magnus and him had finished their meals for some time now and just sat there waiting, when Alec sighed in relief as he spotted Ragnor Fell coming into the restaurant. Though his brain went to alarm as no Jace appeared as well.

“Where's Jace?”, he asked immediately, and Ragnor huffed when he sat down.

“Hello to you too, Detective. Magnus.”

“Did something happen? Where is he, is he okay? Did the cover blow?”, Alec asked, worry in his voice and he felt Magnus squeeze his arm, trying to calm him down.  
Somehow it helped.

Ragnor shook his head, smiled at the waitress who came over to take his order.   
When she left them alone again Ragnor continued.

“He's okay, though he can't come. He's being watched by Santiago's men, so he send me. The cover is secure, no need to worry about that.”

Magnus squinted his eyes and glanced at Alec, who seemed to relax a little.

“What's the cover then?”

“Alec's father had a light heart attack, back in Chicago, and you flew out first thing in the morning. Got you a plane ticket and checked you in as well, so if anyone looks that up, your passport will show your departure from today. You will stay in Chicago for some time.”

Alec nodded slowly and exhaled a breath of relief.

“Sounds like you really got this worked out. How did you get the ticket and proof on my passport?”, he asked and narrowed his eyes. Ragnor tilted his head slightly.

“Well, Magnus is not the only hacker who doesn't support Raphael Santiago. I got my contacts too.”

Magnus coughed slightly and looked at Ragnor with a raised eyebrow.

“Must be pretty good contacts then. May I ask, do I know them?”, he asked with a cheeky grin, but Ragnor gave him a blank look.

“I won't tell you, just know that the cover is shellproof, even if Raphael's men try to get into the story. As for you, Magnus, you're still a wanted fugitive, nothing changed there and nothing I could do without blowing the cover.  
Jace is still working the case like before. I got one of my accomplices to get a throw away phone to him, so he'll call you tonight, when he's in a safe place. Apparently, Santiagos men were in your flat and placed cameras and possibly microphones there. As for after the call tonight, he won't be able to contact you again. But you can leave him messages through me, here”, Ragnor said and reached into his suit jacket, handing Alec a phone.

“He will call this phone, you should get rid of your own as I heard Santiago is working on tracking it down.” Magnus shook his head.

“He can't, I installed my software on it, it's not trackable.”

“As I said, he's working on it, so don't be too sure.” Alec waved is hand dismissively.

“Okay, I get it, I'll get rid of it, but what are we going to do from here on? What is your plan to stop Raphael?”

“You have to get the USB drive back”, Ragnor said and looked directly at Magnus. Alec followed his gaze, eyeing Magnus from the side, who shifted in his seat.

“You hid it somewhere, right?”, Ragnor asked. Magnus nodded.

“Yes. But… it's not that simple to get back, I fear.”

“Why's that?” Magnus inhaled slowly, fidgeting with his hands.

“You don't know Raphael like I do, so I had to make sure no one would get it.”

“Well, how do we get it then?”, Alec asked with narrowed eyes.

 

_________  


**BACK THEN.  
Interrogation.**

 

“Do you know why you are here, Mr. Crucade?”, Alec asked as he laid a folder down on the table in the interrogation room. Jace was leaning against the wall behind him, as Alec took a seat opposite of John Crucade.

“You said something about illegal hacking, but I haven't done anything”, Crucade said with an annoyed expression. Alec turned towards the lawyer that sat beside Crucade, who cleared his throat.

“What exactly are your suspicions against my client?”, he asked and Alec opened the folder.

“Your client's mobile was used for a hacker attack on my private phone two days ago, at around 10.30pm. We have evidence that it was in fact your client's phone that was used as we tracked the serial number and ID back to the warehouse where we arrested Mr. Crucade”, Alec stated and looked to Crucade.

“Can you tell us anything about that?” The lawyer looked at Crucade, who nodded and smiled politely.

“I was at a party of my boss's two days ago, you can interview him on that behalf and he will confirm my alibi”, he said with a smirk. Alec glanced back to Jace who nodded, pushed himself off the wall and left the room.

“Okay then, do you know someone by the name of Magnus Bane? Alias 'Warlock'?”, Alec asked as he watched Crucade intently. The guy furrowed his brow.

“Bane? Never heard of him. What about him?”

“He was the one who used your phone for the attack”, Alec stated matter of factly while tilting his head.

“Any idea how he could have gotten hold of your phone if you don't know the guy?”

Crucade shook his head and shrugged.  
“This phone is for business, and I left it at the office that night. I locked it in the office, to be precisely. Maybe he stole it?”

Alec narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Why your phone? Maybe you gave it to him at the party?”, he asked and earned an angry glare from Crucade's lawyer.

“As my client told you, he doesn't now the guy and you can get his alibi confirmed by his boss Raphael Santiago. As for the mobile, we don't know what happened there. That would be your job to find out since you are investigating and it seems to been stolen”, the lawyer said and Alec grit his teeth.

“We have video security in and around the office, you'll see me lock the phone in there. My foreman can confirm it too.”  
Alec nodded and got up from his chair.

“Right, please wait here while I check with my partner if we can get your boss to come here to give an interview and get a look at the video footage.”

 

Alec left the interrogation room to find Jace in the main office, just getting off the phone.

“I called DUMORT Corp., Mr. Santiago will come in in the next hour. He sounded quite calm.” Alec nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

“Crucade said there's cameras around the office, so we should get Tobias to find out more while we wait for Santiago.” Jace nodded and Alec huffed angrily.

“This is all just insane. Bane stole the phone from the office, used it for the hacking and that was it?”, Alec asked with disbelief and Jace shrugged.

“Sounds fake to me but we'll have to wait for what Tobias comes up with from the footage.”

“Right. I'll go tell him."

Alec made his way down to the basement where Tobias had his desk next to the archive of the precinct.

He quickly got the footage and started looking through it, and by the time Santiago arrived, he had shown Alec and Jace the video from two days ago, where Crucade obviously locked the phone in the office. Alec groaned as they were without a real lead again.

When he and Jace got back up to the interrogation rooms, where Raphael Santiago was already waiting for them with a smirk on his face. He extended his hands towards the Detectives.  
“Hello, I'm Raphael Santiago. Mr. Crucade's lawyer already informed me about the case while I got here, so I'm here to confirm Mr. Crucade's presence at my party two days ago. Here's pictures from the party with the date and time on them as well. As you can see he was there the whole evening.”

Alec looked at the pictures and nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Santiago. Take a seat”, Jace nodded towards the chair at the table and Santiago sat down and looked at the both of them with eager eyes.

“Mr. Santiago, do you know someone by the name of Magnus Bane, alias 'Warlock'?”, Alec asked. Santiago tilted his head slightly, then shook his head.

“No, I don't think so. Who is the guy?”

“He's a hacker, responsible for a hacking attack we're investigating at the moment. He was the one who apparently stole your employee's phone and used it for an illegal hacking attack two days ago.”

Santiago narrowed his eyes.

“He stole Mr. Crucade's phone? Then why aren't you out looking for him if he's a thief and did illegal hacking?”, he asked them with a smile that didn't match his cold look.

Jace and Alec exchanged a quick look.

“We're following leads and one led us to our employee since it was his phone that was used. So you know nothing of the hacking attack or if Mr. Crucade was in contact with Bane?”

“No, and as I told you and already proved, he was at the party the whole evening. You got the wrong guy.”

Alec nodded and stood up, extending a hand.  
“Thanks for your help Mr. Santiago, we'll contact you again, if we need anything else. Mr. Crucade is also free to go.”

"Will you be investgating the missing phone as well?", Santiago asked innocently, but Alec shook his head.

"Not unless it turns out to be of any help, sorry, we're fully loaded with this case."  
"I see. Have a good day, Detectives", he said, then turned to leave.

 

Jace and Alec watched the three men exit the precinct with grim expressions on their faces.

“Something's odd about this guy.”

“Yeah, I got the same feeling. Let's have Tobias do a background check on him, see what he was doing when the first attack happened.”

“Exactly my thoughts”, Jace said and padded Alec's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear you thoughts!  
> Or KUDOS if you liked this;)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it??
> 
> There's gonna be more, it will get really interesting (hint: the tags for this story:....)
> 
> Leave me a comment what you think about this story.  
> Also, check out my other story for this fandom!
> 
> xxx


End file.
